Instant Attraction
by Mrs.Cullen21
Summary: Yes, he, Nathan Daniel Scott, was intrigued. By whom, you ask? Well, by none other than Peyton Sawyer. PATHAN. please just give it a shot. It's different, i know, but what's so bad about different?
1. Attraction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ok, So I was reading this book. And I kinda got an idea from it, and then I watched a Peyton and Nathan video on you tube and kinda liked the idea. Pathans aren't common, but please, just give it a chance. For my sake.

Please please give it a chance.

Thank you.

…..

Peyton Sawyer put her black convertible on cruise control and leaned back, trying to relax. She was on her way to her new home- Tree Hill, North Carolina. Right now she was somewhere in Virginia. She was coming from New York City. Big city to small town. A drastic change, but she was ready. Ready, and anxious, nervous, excited, and scared shitless. She didn't know what Tree Hill would be like, besides a small town of course. Well, that's what it said on the website anyways.

Yes, she, Peyton Sawyer, had goggled 'small towns'. She knew it was pathetic but she didn't care. She needed to get out of New York City. And fast. She was running. She knew it. And she knew it well.

But, she had decided she wasn't going to care. So what if she was running? Nothing was left back there anyways. It was time for a new town, a new home, a new life. A couple days ago she had bought an open building. She was opening a music store. Something different from her old job, but she didn't care, she had always wanted to own a music store.

…

A few hours and a lot more cappuccinos later, she finally arrived at the desired location. She smiled up at it and went to open it, and then she remembered she needed the key from its previous owner.

……

Karen Scott smiled to herself as she watched her two granddaughters sit in a booth in her café, talking. Lindsey, who was about to turn twelve, continuously rolled her eyes at her eight year old sister, Paige. She was watching them for the weekend, which would inevitably turn into the week. Their father, Nathan, was always working. He loved them, she knew that, but they reminded him of their mother. Their mother who had died when Paige was about two. Karen knew this just because of they way he looked at them when he was home. Lindsey knew this too, but she still wasn't very fond of him. She understood more than Paige did, and was incessantly annoyed when Paige would run up to their father, delighted that he was home and not the least bit infuriated by the fact that he was rarely ever there.

The door to the café opened and Karen smiled at the young lady, the newcomer to the town, walk in. Karen knew instantly who it was. Karen walked up, and gave her a hug, surprising her.

"Hi!" Karen greeted. "You must be Peyton Sawyer"

Peyton smiled and nodded. "Yep, that's me. Which means you're Karen right?"

Karen nodded. "Yeah, Oh wait, I have the key!" Karen walked behind the counter and reached into a drawer, pulling out the key. She walked back over and handed it back to Peyton.

"Thank you so much!" Peyton said, grateful to the older lady. "Would you happen to know where a hardware store is?"

"I do actually; there is one right down the street."

"Thank you. I'll see you later I guess." Peyton gave her one last smile and turned to leave but was hastily stopped short when she almost ran into a little girl.

"Hi." The little girl greeted her, staring up at her with big brown eyes. "I'm Paige. And I turned eight today." Paige held up eight fingers.

Peyton smiled and kneeled down to the young girls heights. "I'm Peyton. Eight is a pretty big age. Are you sure you can handle it?"

The little child nodded abundantly. "Definatly. Are you new here? I've never seen you here, and everyone who is in Tree Hill comes here."

Peyton chuckled. "Yeah, I'm new. I bought the store next door. I'm opening a music store."

"Really?!" Paige's eyes got big. "I love music. It's fun to dance to"

"Yes it is. What kind of music do you like?"

She shrugged. "Any kind I guess."

"That's cool. Means you'll have to stop by when my store opens"

The child turned to Karen. "Can I Grandma? Can I stop by Peyton's store when it opens?"

Karen smiled. "Of course. We'll be her first customers."

Peyton smiled. "Well I better get going. It was nice meeting you two. Talk to you later" Peyton waved and walked out of the store, heading in the direction Karen pointed out as the way to the Hardware store.

…….

An hour and a half later Peyton was busy putting up shelves and bookcase-like aisles, ready for stock to be held.

She had her ipod hooked onto a radio, playing as loud as it could. Right now it was Dashboard Confessional. Her lips moved to the lyrics as she continued to hammer in the nails, holding the piece of wood in place.

Given that the music was so loud, she didn't notice the man walk in, she did, however, notice the music being turned off. At once, she placed the hammer down and whipped her head around to see who it was. Upon seeing the dark-haired man standing behind the stereo, she couldn't deny the fact that he was good-looking, or the fact that she was instantaneously attracted to him. Nevertheless, she buried the attraction and put on her scowl, climbing down from the ladder she was on and placing her hands on her hips.

"Can I help you?" She snapped at him.

He scowled in return. "Yes, you can turn your music off. We can hear it next door."

"Have you ever heard of asking? It's this small thing where-"

"I know what asking is thank you."

"Then why don't you try it out. Ever thought of that?"

"No, because I'm such a dumbass I didn't think to do that. But oh wait, I did. You didn't hear me. Why? Because your music is too loud!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"A guy who would simply like some peace and quiet when he comes home."

"Well put on some sound-resistant head phones. Maybe that will help."

They continued to stare each other down.

Peyton studied him. Tall, dark and handsome were definitely words to describe him. His black shirt did nothing to hide his muscles that were obviously there, and his jeans? Well, we just won't go there. Peyton felt the immediate attraction to him, but this was no reason to back down to him. She wasn't a girl who would just back down because the guy was cute. No, not cute, _Hot._

Peyton smiled and put out her hand. "Peyton Sawyer."

The man raised an eyebrow to her before taking her hand hesitantly, the spark not going unnoticed by either. "Nathan Scott."

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, you can go now."

He scoffed, shook his head and turned to walk out the door.

……

Nathan Scott was mad. Well, beyond mad, he was pissed. And intrigued. Yes, he, Nathan Daniel Scott, was intrigued. By whom, you ask? Well, by none other than Peyton Sawyer. The same one that made him mad. Who did she think she was, yelling at him for turning off her music? It was too loud! She shouldn't have had it turned up that loud, anyways! And the fact that she didn't back down from him just made him curious; most women would have just yelled at him for being rude and then turned the music down.

But she didn't, and the moment she turned around, he knew she was different. Her strength just radiated off her. She didn't have that look of vulnerability to her; she was strong, tough, and independent. He had gathered all that in their first, brief meeting. He knew he probably made a bad first-impression but he was too tired to go back and apologize. He had just come back from Tokyo, working with his father and he desperately needed a drink. But, he had promised to spend time with his daughters, even if one of them was incredibly mad at him, and he didn't like to break promises.

He held his youngest daughters hand as they walked to the river court. Lindsey was ahead of them, dribbling the basketball as she walked to the court.

"Daddy?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, bumble bee?" He answered her, using the nickname his late wife had given to her.

"Are you gonna leave again? Because I don't like it when you're gone. And neither does Lindsey. We like it when you're home."

Nathan took a deep breath and looked back down at his daughter. "I know you do, sweetie. But, I've got a job-"

"You've also got a job to be our father too, you know." Nathan looked up at Lindsey, who was know turned around, basketball rested on her hip, giving him a death glare he knew she got from her mother.

Nathan sighed. "Linds-"

"You know, other dads are actually there when their daughters get home from school. And they go to their games, and award ceremonies. Other dads are there for their daughters!"

"Lindsey you know I can't be in two places at once. It's physically impossible."

"Then why don't you choose, daddy dearest, your job? Or your daughters? Oh, wait, you've already made the decision." she said icily.

"Hey! I am your father!"

"Oh bull shit!"

"Lindsey Rose Scott! You don't use that kind of language!"

"Whatever." She dropped the basketball and walked away.

"Lindsey, come back here! I mean it!" He called after her. But it was no use, she was already gone. He sighed, and looked down when he felt Paige's head rested against his leg. He turned and picked up his youngest, and walked in the other direction.

…….

Peyton stepped out of the door and walked down the street. She was coming back from the grocery store, she had needed some food. She held the big brown bag with one arm and dug into her pocket to retrieve her key.

She scowled when she saw a young girl, about 13 maybe, with her nose pressed against her store window, looking in.

"Can I help you?" Peyton asked, startling the girl.

"Oh, sorry, I was...uh…"

"Looking to see if anyone was there?" Peyton finished.

The girl smiled. "No, I wasn't going to break in or anything. I was just looking in to see what you'd done with the place."

Peyton nodded. "Well I've only just started. More work will be done tomorrow."

She nodded and looked around before sticking her hands in her pockets.

"Do you need to use a phone? To call your parents"

"No. My mom's dead and I'd rather not talk to my father at the moment."

Peyton nodded. "I'm so sorry. About you're mom, that is"

She shrugged. "Yeah, everyone is."

"I know how you feel. My mom died when I was about 7seven."

"I was six. My sister was two."

"Do you want to come in?" Peyton asked, stepping to the door and placing her key into the hole.

The girl didn't say anything, just followed Peyton into the empty building.

"So," Peyton started. "What's your name?"

"Lindsey."

"Lindsey…?"

"Scott."

Peyton smirked. "I think I met you're father today."

"I'm so sorry."

"You don't like your father?"

"Nope. He's never home. Ever since Mom died, he's always been away on business trips."

Peyton nodded. "My dad died a year after my mom so I know what it's like to grow up without a dad."

Lindsey nodded. "We have a lot in common."

"Yeah. We do." Peyton smiled. "Oh, I'm Peyton Sawyer by the way."

"Yeah," Lindsey nodded. "I know who you are. Everyone does."

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's a small town. News travels fast."

REVIEWS!!!!!!


	2. Baby Cake

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

…..

Peyton stared outside the window, sipping the cup of coffee she had just made. The shelves were all put up; everything was ready to hold the stock that was supposed to come in today. She had stayed up all night getting everything ready, and she was tired. But she had to put the stock on the shelves in alphabetical order once they got here, she wanted the store to be ready by Thursday, and it was Tuesday.

Lindsey had stayed with her through the night, helping her put the stuff up. She was planning on leaving at about one, but Peyton wouldn't let her. She didn't want anything to happen to her. Lindsey assured her many times that she'd done it a billon times, but Peyton had just moved here and didn't know how safe it was. After Lindsey fell asleep on the mattress Peyton had bought, Peyton called Karen next door and let her know where her granddaughter was.

Peyton heard feet shuffling and turned to see Lindsey walking towards her.

"Good morning." Peyton greeted. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. Thanks for letting me stay over."

"You're welcome. Coffee is on the cashier table" Peyton pointed to the table to the side, where a mug of hot coffee was resting.

Lindsey nodded and walked over, taking the drink.

"I called your grandma after you fell asleep."

"I figured."

"We'll go over for breakfast in a little while"

Lindsey nodded again.

"Still upset at your dad?"

She nodded again. "I just don't understand how he can be gone so much."

"Well, if you ever need a person to vent to, I'm here."

"Thanks."

"And if you're nice, I might even give you a job."

"Really?"

"If you're nice."

…..

Two hours later, Peyton was piling the cds, which had come an hour earlier, onto the shelves. She and Lindsey had walked over and had breakfast, Lindsey stayed with her grandmother and Peyton returned to working on her store.

She had just finished the 'b' section when the door opened.

She turned to see a very angry Nathan walking in.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Did you even think of calling?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm gonna guess we're talking about Lindsey."

"Damn right we are."

She sighed. "She needed someone to talk to. I was there."

"You could've called."

"I did. I called Karen considering she was the only phone number, I knew"

Nathan shook his head and began to walk away.

"My dad died when I was eight. My mom died a year before." Peyton told him. He turned around. She continued. "I grew up with my Aunt who had never gotten married. I know what it's like to grow up without any parents-"

"Lindsey and Paige have me."

"Do they, Nathan? Because that girl that came in here last night, didn't seem to think so."

"You know what? You don't know me, and you don't know my family. SO don't judge me."

"You're right, I don't know you. But I do know what it's like to grow up without a dad. And it's not fun. Give them their dad back. When Lindsey came in here, she was so mad at you because you're never here. And maybe that's not true, maybe you are here. But somehow Lindsey is getting the idea that you're not. Maybe you should fix that."

"Maybe you should stay out of other peoples lives." He turned and walked away. Peyton shook her head and returned to the shelves.

….

Nathan kept the scowl on his face as he walked the rest of the way to the river court. Lucas and Jake were there already, shooting hoops. It was Tuesday, they're annual basketball day. The three of them got together on Tuesdays and played basketball, so they wouldn't lose touch with all the business they do. If one of them is gone, they rescheduled the missed game.

They stopped shooting when they noticed Nathan walking towards them.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

Nathan shook his head. "You hear about that new music store going in?"

They nodded.

"The woman-Peyton-let Lindsey stay over without calling to tell me where she was. then, when I went over to tell her to call next time, she yells at me!"

Nathan sighed and took the ball from Lucas's arms, throwing it into the net.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because I'm not home anymore! I am too home! Where do you think I am right now?" Nathan shook his head once more and began playing against them.

Lucas shook his head, not saying what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Nathan to grow up and be a man, but Nathan doesn't take criticism well and Lucas didn't want to make trouble. He joined in on the game and the three played for over two hours, before calling it quits.

…

Lucas Scott, Nathan's older brother, walked into the apartment he shared with his fiancée, Brooke Davis. He and Brooke met in college, they were friends first but things escalated when her boyfriend of two years broke up with her. They'd been dating ever since-five years. He proposed to her last year in May. He knew it was along time to wait to marry someone, but he and Nathan's parents, Dan and Deb Scott always fought when they were kids and had gotten a divorce when he was ten and Nathan was nine. He knew what a divorce could do to kids and he didn't want to do that to his kids. He didn't want to rush things.

"Hello? Brooke? I'm home!" He called into the house.

Brooke walked in from the kitchen, smiling. "Hey babe." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her, holding her close.

"Mmmmh. As much fun as making out with you right now would be, I have something to share with you." She took his hand and led him into the kitchen, where there was a cake, with a baby on top of it, on the counter. He smiled and walked over, dipping his finger into the icing, tasting it.

"I love cake. Thank you for buying this." He smiled and kissed her once more.

"What makes you think I bought it?" She asked.

"You can't cook."

"True." She paused. "Did you notice anything…special…about the cake?"

Lucas studied the cake once more. Nope nothing special. "Nope."

Brooke huffed, jamming her finger into the baby's head. "It's a baby, Lucas!"

"Yeah, I knew that…"

She huffed again and threw her hands up into the air. "Men." She walked out of the kitchen area and went into the living room to watch TV. Lucas, confused as he was, walked after her.

"Brooke?" He sat down next to her.

"What?" She snapped, her eyes fixated on the movie that was playing.

"What's wrong?"

"You."

"Brooke…"

"Why do you think I bought a baby cake for Lucas?"

He thought for a moment.

She huffed. "Lucas! For Christ's sake! I'm pregnant!"

Lucas's mouth formed and 'o' at the news. Pregnant. He was going to be a father. He smiled. "Really?"

She nodded. "I went to the doctor today, I'm two months!"

"That's great Brooke. But, you do know you won't be able to drink anymore, right?"

She pouted and wrapped her arms around him, after licking the icing off her finger. "Please don't remind me of that torturous fact."

Lucas laughed. "We're gonna be parents, Brooke."

"You think we can do it?"

"I know we can."


	3. Pretty Girl and Bumble Bee

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

…..

Peyton glanced around the room once more and then walked to the door and flipped the closed sign to 'open'.

It was finally here, opening day. She was both nervous and extremely excited, ready for her new life to begin. She smiled when Karen, Paige and Lindsey walked to the door. Paige, smiling as big as she could, Lindsey looking like she just woke up.

Peyton opened the door for them, the bell ringing.

"Hi Peyton!" Paige exclaimed. "See?! We came! And we're the first ones!"

Peyton laughed. "Yeah, you are the first ones! Congratulations!"

"Lindsey's not as happy though. She woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Peyton grinned and looked up to Lindsey. "Well I'm sorry you had to wake up to this."

She shrugged. "Yeah, do have any cookies? Most new stores have cookies or something to give as a treat to their customers."

"Lindsey!" Karen scolded.

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows together. "No, I guess I didn't think of that."

"Great! I'll go make some!" And with that, Lindsey was rushing out the door.

Karen smiled sheepishly. "She likes to bake cookies."

"Atleast she has a good hobby."

Karen agreed and looked around before looking to Paige. "Shall we have a look?"

They started to look around as Peyton returned to the cashier table, sitting on the stool behind it.

About twenty minutes later Peyton was ringing up 'Spice Girls' for Paige. Smiling, she handed the cd to the little girl. "Here you go!"

The door-bell rang as Lindsey rushed in with a tray full of non-bake cookies.

"Ok! Here are the cookies!" She said as she set them on the counter.

Peyton smiled as she tasted them. "Oh my god! These are delicious!"

Lindsey beamed with pride, as did Karen. "Thanks!"

"Lindsey's an amateur cook," Paige told Peyton.

"Oh wow, that's exciting. I can't cook to save my life."

"So I guess we'll be seeing you often at the café?" Karen asked, grinning.

"Yeah, pretty much everyday!" Peyton agreed.

The older women laughed.

…

Peyton was sitting at the cashier table, her designated spot for the day. People had come in and out, some buying, some not. All asking how she liked it here in Tree Hill. It was now close to six and the place had been empty for about an hour, so Peyton was reading a book, keeping the store open incase some decided to come in late.

Sure enough, the door bell opened. Smiling, Peyton looked up to the man. Instead of walking around, the blonde-haired man walked straight to her.

"Hi," He said. "You must be Peyton. I'm Lucas Scott."

Peyton smirked. "Related to Nathan, and Lindsey and Paige?"

He grinned, chuckling. "Yeah. Nathan's my brother. Lindsey and Paige are my nieces."

Peyton nodded. "Well, it's nice that you have two great nieces."

He laughed. "You and Nathan both think very highly of each other."

"I'm gonna take that as sarcasm?"

"Yeah. Although he does talk about you a lot."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Mostly about how infuriating you are. But still about you nonetheless."

"Well that's good to know, I guess"

"I just thought I would stop by and meet the woman who had made him so mad."

"Yeah well, I do what I can."

Lucas laughed. "You've got a sense of humor, I'll give you that."

Peyton smiled. "Thank you?"

"Welcome," He held out his hand, she shook it. "It was nice to meet you. I have to get back home to my girlfriend." He turned and walked to the door, stopping with his hand on the knob. "And Nathan was wrong, You're not at all infuriating."

Peyton laughed as he opened and closed the door after himself.

….

Nathan blew out a sigh as he lay down on his couch. It had been a long day at his Architectural business.

He was an international Architect, a very famous one at that, he flew to places in and out of the United States, building offices, skyscrapers, apartments, houses, anything the client he had been given asked for. He loved his job, it kept him on his feet. Even if it kept him away from home.

He knew he was gone too much. He knew he wasn't the best father, he knew he could probably do better. He just didn't know how. Haley would know, he thought to himself. Haley would know exactly how to be a good parent, after all, she was the best mother out there. Well, he corrected himself, she would have been had she been given the chance.

Nathan ran a hand over his face. God, he missed her so much. Especially at night when he went to bed, remembering how they would each say a special good night to the girls before heading off to sleep, although he never thought they actually fell asleep right after that.

Nathan looked to the clock. It was close to nine at night. The girls were in bed. he stood up and walked upstairs and into Paige's room which was closer to the stairway.

Paige was sleeping soundly in her little princess bed, holding her old teddy bear as tight as possible. Nathan sat on the edge of the bed, leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Bumble Bee," He whispered. "I love you so much little girl. Don't ever forget that."

He kissed her forehead once more before quietly standing up and leaving the door a little open after him. He opened Lindsey's door. She wasn't in bed. Panicked, he looked around. Nope. He ran downstairs, looking in every room. He stopped short when he found her asleep on the couch in the basement, the TV still on. He smiled slightly to himself, turned the TV off and picked her up. He carried her up to her bedroom, laying her down on her queen size bed. He pulled the covers up, making sure she was warm enough. He kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Pretty Girl, I love you."

He wiped the hair out of her eyes before turning and walking to the door.

"Daddy?"

He smiled again to himself as he turned around to see Lindsey's tired brown eyes staring up at him. He walked back, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Hey, go back to sleep. It's late."

"I miss her." The young girl whispered.

Nathan sucked in a breath before nodding. "I know. Me too."

"Can you…" She hesitated.

Nathan scowled, concerned. "What?"

"Can you tell me….your story again?" Nathan smiled at her words, remembering how when Lindsey was younger, whenever it was story time, he and Haley would tell her how they met, how the fell in love.

"Yeah, I'll tell you." He blew out a sigh before continuing. "We were sophomores in college. It was the beginning of the year. We were in the same Algebra class together, our professor, Dr. Schwartz, assigned partners. Your mother, Haley James, was mine. Back then, I was a different man. I didn't care much about my grades, the only reason I was in there was basketball. Haley felt differently, she lived for this stuff. She always made sure her papers were perfect, going over them time and time again. She was, what I would have called, a nerd." Nathan laughed. "So, anyways, we were partners. Haley made it very clear at the start of it that she was going to do all the work. She didn't think I was capable to do anything. So I challenged her to let me do some of the work. She agreed, knowing I wouldn't be able to pull it off. I spent about two weeks, trying as hard as I could to prove her wrong. I went through all my books, every single one of them, looking for some type of clue. Finally, after that, during our next meeting, she told me she was willing to help me. She knew I was in over my head. I was hesitant at first, giving in is never easy, but I agreed. We finished the project; I think that was my first A I ever received during college. Haley continued to tutor me, in other subjects, too. We went to coffee shops, quiet book stores, parks, anywhere we felt comfortable. Then, one day, we were at the park, she was helping me in my History class. I had planned to ask her to go out with me and my friends that evening, we were going to this party, and I didn't really want to go, so I thought I would ask her to keep me company. She started to pack up and I asked her, she, unfortunately, turned me down. She had gotten a boyfriend over the weekend." Nathan sighed, looking down before continuing. "I went back to my dorm and couldn't understand why I was so mad at her. I told myself I was just disappointed in not being able to hang out with one of my good friends. Took me a little while after that to realize I loved her. Anyways, she stopped tutoring me at the end of the year. I met her then boyfriend, Jason, when I went to turn in my Algebra Final. I was walking back to my dorm to pick up all my luggage when I saw them walking together. He was a lacrosse player. Not very good looking if you ask me, a little shorter than me. She was nervous about us meeting, you could tell. She kept looking from me to him, and fidgeting. He wasn't very kind, a little rude to me, who he had just met.

I came back home and spent most of my summer playing basketball. One day, mid-July. I was playing solo. Your Uncle Lucas had a date with a new girl-Brooke. I was shooting hoops when Haley walked up. She had been crying, her eyes were all red and puffy. I asked what was wrong and she told me she had caught Jason cheating on her with some blonde chick. I took her to my apartment and let her stay with me. I didn't intend for things to happen the way they did that night but one thing led to another and she ended up pregnant. She told me when I was moving into my off-campus apartment the next year. I wasn't sure what to do, I talked to Lucas. He told me I needed to be a father, that that was the right thing to do. So I did, I stayed with her throughout the pregnancy. And now, here you are. We got married two months later." Nathan smiled at the thought. He looked down to Lindsey, who was fast asleep. Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head. "I love you. You'll always be my little girl." 

…..

Peyton blew out a sigh as she laid her head in her hands on the desk. It was close to noon and no-one had come in yet.

Her head jumped up when the door-bell rang. Her body slumped when she saw who it was.

"Oh," she said. "It's you."

Nathan chuckled, walking over. "I just…wanted to apologize. We never really got off on the right foot."

Peyton eyed him. "Yeah… I guess we didn't."

He held out his hand. "Truce?"

She hesitated before taking it.

The door bell rang. Peyton looked up, her eyes widening when she saw him.

"Jack…"

……


	4. Another Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

…..

"Hi Peyton," The man said.

Nathan looked between him and the surprised/nervous look on Peyton's face. Scowling, he held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Nathan Scott."

"Jack Bailey," Ian answered, smiling at Peyton. "I see my girlfriend has already moved on."

Nathan turned to Peyton. "You have a boyfriend?"

Peyton shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Jack, we broke up two months ago. You remember? I caught you in bed with your secretary? You remember that?"

Jack blew out a sigh. "Look, Peyt, I'm sorry, ok? I made a mistake. Now can we please just…" He eyed Nathan. "Can we have some privacy?"

"We don't need privacy, Jack! We're not together anymore and we never will be!" Peyton walked to the door and opened it. "Now would you, please, leave?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Peyton-"

"She said leave." Nathan reminded him.

Jack turned. "Would you please, just mind your own damn business? This is between Peyton and I. Ok? Thanks."

Jack turned back to Peyton. "Now look, babe, I've come a long way to talk to you…"

Nathan grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him to the door, Jack yelling and trying pretty hard to defy him.

Peyton sighed, folding her arms across her chest when Nathan closed the door behind him. "Thanks, I guess."

Nathan nodded, awkwardly. "You're welcome."

Peyton sighed, "Listen-"

"You really caught him with his secretary?"

She shook her head, sighing. "I'd rather not talk about it."  
He nodded. "Yeah, Uh, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye."

…..

Nathan walked back to his house. He was a little worried about Peyton, not that he knew why. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. But did he want that? He shook his head. He was so confused. He didn't know why he felt the need to protect her, when that Jack guy refused to leave. He just did, he didn't want the idiot to harm Peyton. And mostly he wanted to beat the crap out of him for cheating on Peyton.

He was confused about that too. He looked at the clock once he returned home. Two-thirty.

He got the keys to his SUV and drove to the Middle school. Lindsey walked out, her head down. She climbed into the front seat, not saying anything.

"What's wrong with you?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing." She replied, staring out the window.

"Okay, now how bout the truth?"

She blew out a sigh. "Mike dumped me."

"Wait, you had a boyfriend?"

She bit her lip, sheepishly, "Yeah,"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"No, Sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "You weren't around."

"You couldn't have told me when I got home? And who says you're allowed to date anyways?"

"I'm twelve, Dad!"

"You're too young. No more dating."

"Dad!"

"Lindsey, you are too young."

"Well, when can I date?"

"Talk to me when you're fifty,"

"Dad!"

Nathan blew out a sigh. "Why'd he dump you?"

"It wasn't working out for him."

"Was it working out for you?"

She shrugged. "He was cute."

"You're twelve. You're not supposed to be thinking guys are cute."

"Mom did."

"What?"

"I read it in her diary,"

"You read your mothers diary?"

"Yeah. I found it in that big trunk in the attic. I found a lot of cute clothes too. Like this shirt!"

Nathan looked over; sure enough she was wearing one of Haley's shirts. How he looked that over, he wasn't sure. He'd know that shirt anywhere. "Next time you decide to go rummage through stuff in the attic, please tell me."

"Okay."

"You read her diary?"

Lindsey laughed. "Yep. She talked a lot about you Dad. But don't worry I skipped over the parts where she talked about you guys having…well you know."

Nathan closed his eyes.

"Dad?"

Silence.

"Dad, I don't think you're supposed to drive with your eyes closed."

Nathan opened his eyes and pulled over, closing his eyes again. "This is the part where I should probably ground you."

"Oh, no thanks, Dad, that's not necessary, really."

"Ok, rule number one: No boyfriends until you're thirty. Number two: When you rummage through old junk in the attic or wherever, ask me first, and number three: No sex til you're married."

"I didn't say anything about having sex"

"How do you know about sex anyways?"

"They showed a video about it in fifth grade."

"Maybe I should talk to the school board."

"Dad, I hate to say this, but you're going a bit overboard."

"You know about sex!"

"Dad, I'm twelve, not five. This is when you should start worrying about Paige."

Nathan looked over to his eldest daughter. "You haven't told her anything, have you?"

She shook her head. "No, not that she would believe me anyways."

"Maybe you and her should become a nun."

Lindsey snorted. "No thanks, Dad. I'm going to be a teacher."

"Like Mom"

"Like Mom"

…

Peyton walked through the streets. It had been a long day. She had spent the entire day in the store, selling CD's to teenagers, old guys that flirted with her and middle-aged women that dressed like their daughters. Jack hadn't stopped by again but she knew it was only a matter of time. He surprised her immensely, after she found him and his secretary together, she never expected to see him again, not that she cared. She was so mad and disappointed at him that if she had seen him again, she would have beaten him up with a baseball bat. But what was more surprising, was Nathan. She didn't expect him to care enough to try and protect her. It kind of turned her on.

She shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her head. Stop thinking like that, she scolded herself.

She looked around her, she had reached the beach. Sighing, she sat down. She didn't know how she had reached there without knowing it, but it felt really good to just sit there in the cool breeze.

She heard footsteps. Smiling to herself, she turned around.

Her smile faded when she saw Jack.

"Oh, it's you." She turned back to the ocean.

"First it's being kicked out of your store and now this?" He said, sitting next to her. "You have a hell of a way to greet people who come a long way to find you."

"You didn't have to find me." Peyton informed him, keeping her eyes on the waves.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?" She whirled on him. "Why did you have to find me?"

"I love you."

She sighed. "No you don't. You love your damn secretary, not me."

"Look," He said. "I made a mistake. A terrible mistake. I'm sorry. Really, Peyton. I shouldn't have slept with her."

"No, Jack, You shouldn't have. We were engaged! And then you decided to sleep with your secretary!"

"I was scared, ok? I was scared because I was only going to be with one person and I'd never done that before! I was scared; I didn't know what to do!"

"Jack, you weren't supposed to be scared in the first place! If you really loved me you would've been excited to start our life together. Not scared!"

"I am now, Peyton. I'm ready. I promise. I'm ready to be the man you want me to be."

Peyton sighed, looking back to the ocean.

"Please, Peyton, Give me another chance. I'll be better. Just give me another chance."

He stared at her, with saddened eyes while she didn't say anything.

"Peyton?"

She sighed. "Ok. I'll give you another chance."


	5. I believe you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

…..

Peyton switched the 'closed' sign to 'open' and stepped back to the cashier table, sitting in her spot behind it.

Jack had gone out to get doughnuts, to celebrate their 'reunion'.

She wasn't sure why she agreed to give him a second chance. She was just tired of always being alone, she needed someone to be there for her and take care of her. And maybe Jack wasn't the perfect guy, but no one was perfect. And her time to start a family was running out. Ok, so that was a lie, she thought to herself, she had plenty of time. She was only thirty-two. But Jack was here, ready to marry her and make a family with her. Maybe this was how it was meant to be.

She smiled slightly to herself when she saw Nathan walk in.

"Hey," He greeted.

"Hey, she said. "How are you?"

Just then, the door behind him opened and in walked Jack with the doughnuts.

"Hey Peyt, Here are-"He stopped and smiled when he saw Nathan. "Oh, hey, Nathan, right?"

Nathan scowled. "Didn't she tell you to leave yesterday?"

Jack grinned, looking to Peyton. "Guess you haven't told him the good news."

"What good news?" Nathan asked Peyton.

"Well, she and I have gotten back together." Jack answered for her. "But don't worry; I'll forgive you for kicking me out of here yesterday."

Nathan blew out a sigh and walked to Peyton, grabbing her arm. "I need to talk to you." He dragged her outside.

"What in the world are you thinking?" Nathan bellowed once they were outside, out of Jack's earshot.

Peyton sighed. "Look, Nathan,"

"He cheated on you Peyton! And you're getting back together? What in the world are you thinking?"

"It's not the simple Nathan!"

"Then make it simple!"

"I'm tired, Nate, I'm tired of always being alone! When I was growing up, my aunt didn't give a rats ass about me. I was always on my own, and then I met Jack, and I fell in love with him. And it was nice to not feel so alone all the time. And yes, it hurt when I found him and the secretary together, but, you know what? Being alone again hurt more. And then the pregnancy..."

"Wait? You're pregnant?"

"No." Peyton sighed, closing her eyes. "I was."

She sat down on the curb, he sat next to her.

"Talk to me, Peyt."

"After I found them together, I found out I was pregnant. Two weeks after I found out, I had a miscarriage."

He took her hand in his. "Oh, Peyton, I'm so sorry."

"I was excited too, because even if I didn't get the guy, I wouldn't end up alone. After that, I moved here. and you know the rest, and then last night, I was at the beach, and he showed up and he kept saying he was sorry and how he made a mistake. And I was just tired of being alone. And he's better then nothing, right?"

He groaned. "My god, how infuriating can you possibly be?!"

"Why, Nathan, why am I being so infuriating?!"

"You're going back out with him! After he cheated on you! Again, what in the world are you thinking?! He's just gonna hurt you again, you know it! And no, Peyton, He's not better than nothing. He's worse."

"You know, you've got some nerve, telling me all that crap. You think I don't know that? I made a decision. I'm giving him a second chance, everyone deserves that much."

"Are you kidding me? Are you freaking kidding me?" He bellowed. "He cheated on you Peyt!"

"Really? Is that what he was doing with that woman?"

"You know what? I can't talk to you. Call me when you come to your senses."

Peyton sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose after he left.

"He didn't seem too happy." Jack said once she returned inside the store.

"No." Peyton agreed. "I guess not."

He smiled slightly, and handed her a doughnut.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome."

He stared at her after she walked to the backroom. Shaking his head, he put another doughnut into his mouth.

--

Nathan walked into the Café, sitting down at the bar.

"Someone looks happy." Karen said, placing a cup of coffee in front of him.

He shrugged. "It's been a bad morning."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, I guess not,"

"Want to tell me what happened?"

Nathan told her the story of Jack,

Karen grinned, "You like her."

"Well yeah, I mean even though we had a rocky start, she's pretty nice I guess,"

"No, Nathan, You _like_ her,"

"What?" Nathan grimaced. "No, Karen, I do not _like_ her. We're barely even friends."

"Then why do you care that she has a boyfriend."

"I don't care that she has a boyfriend, it's the boyfriend she chose."

"Because she didn't choose you?"

Nathan blew out a sigh, "No! It has nothing to do with me! I do not _like_ her like that."

"Okay."

"I don't"

"Okay, I believe you."

--

Peyton was sitting in her car, staring up at the big house. So, she thought, he's rich.

She had come to apologize for her behavior earlier that morning. She didn't know if he would accept it, but she was going to try.

She wasn't coming over just so she could see him, she was coming to apologize, she told herself as she stepped out of the car and walked to the door, knocking on it.

The door opened minutes later and Paige appeared. "Peyton!"

She grinned, "Hi Paige. Is your dad home?"

"No, silly goose, he went to see you!"

"Well, yes, but did he come home afterwards?"

"No," Lindsey said, as she walked up behind Paige. "He called and said he was stopping by our grandma's café to get something to eat. You can come in and wait for him, if you want. We're baking cookies."

Peyton nodded and followed them into the kitchen.

"Are you in love with our daddy?" Paige asked once they reached the kitchen.

"Paige!" Lindsey exclaimed.

Peyton laughed. "No, We're just good friends."

"Oh," the little girl said, frowning.

"Do you want me to be in love with him?"

"Yeah," She answered. "Cause then I'd have a mommy,"

Peyton took a deep breath, and walked over, bending down to her level. "But you have a mommy,"

Paige shook her head. "No, I don't. My mommy is gone."

"That doesn't mean you don't have one. Just means she's not here right now."

"Will I see her again?"

"Yeah," Lindsey answered for Peyton. "You will. Just not for a while. A long while."

"Hello! Favorite Nieces!"

Peyton looked up from Paige to see a petite brunette woman carrying a lot of shopping bags walking in. She stood up.

"Hi, Aunt Brooke."

"Hi," Brooke pointed t Peyton. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Peyton. Peyton Sawyer. I just bought the music store next to Karen's Café."

"Brooke Davis," they shook hands.

Brooke turned to Lindsey, "She's the one Nathan's in love with?"

Lindsey shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Peyton asked her eyes pretty big.

"Daddy's in love with you?" Paige asked,

"No," Peyton answered. "We're just friends"

Brooke grinned. "Okay."

"We are."

"I believe you."

"Auntie Brooke! You're fatter!"

Brooke scowled. "I am not fat! I am pregnant!"

"What's pregnant mean?"

"She's going to be a mommy, Paige" Lindsey answered. "Congratulations"

"I second that." Peyton agreed with Lindsey.

"Thanks. That's why I have all of these bags. I just went shopping."

"Does Uncle Lucas know?"

"Yes, He was the first to know! You'd think I would tell you I was pregnant before him?"

"I meant the shopping." Lindsey replied, laughing.

"Oh, no, and if you know what's good for you, you won't tell him I just spent all his money."

"He's gonna be mad." Paige said,

"No he's not. I bought these for his kid, he'll be happy. Besides, he loves me."

The front door opened, and the girls looked to see Nathan walking in.

"Daddy!" Paige ran to him, jumping into his arms.

"Well," Brooke said, winking at Peyton. "I better be going. Gotta hide the bags before Lucas gets home. See ya!" She hugged Nathan before walking out the door.

Lindsey smiled at Nathan before taking Paige and walking upstairs.

"I'm really hoping the reason you're here is to tell me I was right and that you broke up with him."

Peyton took a deep breath. "No, I didn't break up with him.-"

"Damn it, Peyton."

"I came to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Apology not accepted."

"What?!"

"As long as you are with that jackass, the apology is not accepted"

"Yeah, now who's being Infuriation?"

"Um, I think her name was Peggy? No, that's not it-"

Peyton slapped him. "Damn it, Nathan! I came here to apologize to you because I was rude, now I'm thinking I should take it back!"

"Good! Take it! I don't want it!"

"Your rudeness is getting really old, Nathan"

"You're stupidity is getting really old!"

Peyton huffed and stomped out.

Nathan sighed and rubbed his face before getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"You know, Dad, I really look up to you for your great kindness and generosity."

Nathan scowled and turned to Lindsey. "Not now, Linds,"

She sat down at the kitchen table. "That was really nice of you, yelling at her like that."

"I said not now Lindsey"

She scowled. "Why couldn't you just have accepted the apology?"

"Why can't you mind your own damn business? And didn't I teach you to not eavesdrop?"

"It's kind of hard not to overhear when you're yelling at the top of your lungs."

"Didn't I teach you not to back-talk?"

"I'm just trying to help you."

"How?"

"Well, you like her, don't you?"

"No! I_ do not like her!_"

She sighed. "Whatever."

"I don't."

"I believe you."


	6. Not Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

--

Peyton put the car in park and turned it off. She stepped out and walked to the door, getting her keys out. She was about to put the keys into the lock when she noticed it was broken. Scowling, she looked in through the window, cd's were everywhere. The place was trashed. She pulled her cell phone out, her hands trembling.

--

Nathan walked down the stairs and back to where Peyton was standing in the doorway.

"Nobody's here, but the place is trashed." He said.

She nodded. "I don't know why they would do this. I didn't have any enemies back home or here. They must have been going for the cd's. But, why would they trash my apartment upstairs?"

He shrugged. "I don't know either." He took a deep breath and pulled out his own cell phone. "I'll call the cops. Why don't you call that guy?"

"Jack?"

"Yeah, him. Where is he anyways?"

"Looking for a job,"

"At this time of night?"

"He was going to a bar afterwards. I was going to meet him there after I talked to you, but I needed to get my cell from my apartment so I stopped by and found this."

He nodded.

Twenty minutes later had Peyton sitting by Nathan at the cashier table and the police roaming through the store, looking for any kind of evidence.

"You Peyton?" An Officer asked her.

"Yeah, Peyton Sawyer." They shook hands.

"I'm Officer Nelson; I just wanted to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, yeah go ahead."

"Did you have any enemies? Here or where you moved from?"

Peyton shook her head. "No, that's why this is so strange."

He nodded and wrote stuff down in his notepad. "Can you think of anyone who would intentionally try and harm you or your store?"

"No,"

More writing. "Can you tell me the full story again, please?"

"I was at Nathan's," She pointed to Nathan. "I came home in my car and I was about to put my keys in when I noticed it was broken so I looked in through the window and saw it like this. I didn't want to go in there by myself so I called Nate."

"Did you move anything around?"

"No. It was just like this."

He nodded. "Thanks for your time."

"You're welcome,"

The door to the store opened and Jack ran in. "Peyton!"

"Hey Jack."

"Are you okay?" He gave her a hug. "I came as soon as I got your message."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nathan roll his eyes, sighing.

"Yeah," She answered, ignoring Nathan's childish antics "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

She repeated the story.

He eyed Nathan, before nodding hesitantly. "Okay, well, have they found anything?"

"No," Officer Nelson said, returning. "Nothing of evidence. We'd like to do another overview in the morning, so if you don't mind we'd like you to stay somewhere else so you don't mess with anything?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll just go to a hotel."

He nodded and walked over to the other officers.

"You don't have to stay in a hotel Peyt; you can stay over at my house." Nathan said.

"I'm not so sure, we should do that." Jack replied.

"I didn't say you could stay over. I said _she_ could stay over."

"I definitely don't agree with that."

"I'm not trying to sleep with her, dumbass, I just don't like you."

"I think we already figured that out. But thanks, I think we'll stay at the hotel."

"Guys!" Peyton exclaimed. "Stop arguing. I will decide for myself where I want to stay."

They both sighed heavily before turning to her.

"Well, you are _not _staying with him!" Jack said, firmly.

Peyton's eyes narrowed. "You know what?" She turned to Nathan. "I will stay with you tonight, thank you."

She stood up and walked out the door to her car, Jack following her.

"Peyton!" He grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"What, Jack?"

"You cannot be serious!"

"Oh I am very much serious! I was having a little difficulty deciding where I should stay but you helped me decide. Thank you."

"Peyton, you cannot stay with him!"

"Why not, Jack?!"

"Because he's another guy!"

"Oh, calm down. Nothing's going to happen. I'm not the one to cheat, remember?"

She got in her car, and looked to Nathan who was grinning in the store. "You coming?!"

Nathan, still grinning like a madman, walked to his car.

--

"Thanks." Peyton said as she took the sheets from Nathan. She unfolded them and started to put them on the guest room's bed.

"Sorry for not having the room ready."

"It's fine. Really, I don't mind."

He nodded and sat down on the couch, watching her.

She finished the sheets, and then sat next to him. "Thanks for letting me stay,"

"Oh, it was my pleasure. Seeing that guys face, priceless."

"Why do you not like him?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that?"

She smiled slightly, before looking down. "I know, I just..."

"It's okay, you don't have to explain. I get it."

"You do?"

"No, I just don't feel like fighting with you again."

She nodded. "I would apologize for that, but I'm not really sorry."

"Yeah, me neither."

She chuckled as her phone went off.

"You gonna get that?" he asked after the tenth ring.

"No, it's Jack and he's been calling ever since we left. I answered the first two but I'm kind of tired of listening to him."

"I'm kind of tired of seeing him"

She glared at him.

"Sorry."

"Let's talk about something else."

"Ok…how 'bout why you called me and not Jack? I mean we had just yelled at each other."

She took a deep breath and shrugged. "Honestly? I have no idea. You were just the first one I thought of."

"I guess I should feel pretty good about that huh? I'm not sure what Jack would have done if you called him."

"You used his name!"

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. He stood up, looking back down to her. "I'm gonna go to bed, my room's right down the hall, call me if you need anything."

She nodded and watched him leave.

--

The next morning, Peyton walked downstairs to the kitchen where she found Nathan at the stove, making pancakes, and Lindsey and Paige setting the table.

"Peyton!" Paige exclaimed, running over and giving her a hug, "Did you spend the night?"

"Yeah, I needed a room and you're dad let me stay in the guest room."

"Come on, Peyton!" The little girl grabbed Peyton's hand, dragging her upstairs. "I gotta show you my room!"

Lindsey set the plates on the table before walking over to Nathan after they disappeared up the stairs.

"You totally slept with her!" Lindsey whispered.

"What?!"

"You and Peyton! You slept together!"

"No, we did not sleep together! She needed a place to stay so she stayed in the guest room just like she said. I wouldn't sleep with someone when you two are home!"

"So, should Paige and I stay over at Grandma's tonight?"

"No!" He exclaimed, flipping a pancake. "She'll be back at her own place tonight,"

"Why wasn't she there last night? Did she and what's-his-face get in a fight?"

"Her place got robbed; the police didn't want her messing with anything so she stayed over here."

"What about her boyfriend?"

"At a hotel."

"You really didn't sleep with her?" Lindsey asked, after a moment.

"No! Now drop it!"

She sighed. "Aunt Brooke is taking Paige and me shopping today."

"Didn't she already spend all of their money?"


	7. I've Got Two Kids and You're Infuriating

disclaimer: I don't own anything…Yeah, I'm completely devastated :)

……

Peyton opened the door and looked around. The police had called her and told her she could come back and have at her store. They had replaced the lock for her. She set her keys on the cashier table and turned on the radio, ready to start cleaning.

Two hours later, half of the store was picked up and Jack was walking into the store. She didn't say anything as he did, just keep picking everything up. He walked over to her and stopped in front of her.

"Are we gonna talk?"

"Sure, Jack, Let's talk." She said, continuing to pick things up.

"Can you stop?"

"No, in case you hadn't noticed I have a store to pick up."

He sighed. "Damn it, Peyton!"

She scowled but didn't say anything, moving right along side him.

"Are you gonna say something?"

"I don't have anything to say."

"You don't have anything to say? Well maybe you could say 'Sorry'"

"For what?"

"For cheating on me!"

"Oh, yeah, like you apologized to me? Nothing happened anyways. I slept in the guest room. I didn't cheat on you like I told you I wouldn't. I'm honest."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are you gonna hold that against me forever? I told you I was sorry."

"It's kind of a hard thing to forget."

"Then why are we back together?"

She shook her head, laughing. "I can't believe you said that."

"Oh, come on Peyton! You still haven't forgiven me!"

"I'm trying, Jack. I'm trying to forgive you, but it's kind of hard when you keep telling me what to do."

"God, why do you have to be so damn stubborn!"

"Excuse me?"

"And why the hell did you call him and not me!"

"When?"

"When you found the store, Dammit! You didn't call your boyfriend! You called _him!_" he bellowed, "What is up with that?!"

"It was nothing! I just called him! He's a friend, you know!"

"How much of a friend?!"

She laughed. "You know what, I'm leaving. You can pick up the store."

She started to walk out when he grabbed her arm, hard, pulling her around.

"Peyton, don't leave,"

"Let go of me!"

"I said don't leave!"

"I'll leave if I damn want to leave!"

"We're not done yet, Peyton!"

In a flash of light, a body pulled Jack off, ramming him against the wall, knocking crooked pictures.

Peyton knew the body that had come from nowhere belonged to Nathan.

"You really have a problem with 'no', you know that?" Nathan yelled at him. "You do not touch or talk to her like that! Understand?"

Jack didn't say anything, just kept moving impatiently under Nathan's hold, glaring at him.

Nathan shook him. "Understand?"

"Let go of me!" Jack yelled, glare in place.

"Nathan!" Peyton exclaimed, pulling on his arm. "Let go!"

Nathan continued to glare at Jack for a moment before letting him fall to the ground where Jack proceeded to throw a punch at Nathan. Nate dodged, of course, letting Jack fall behind him. He picked him up and punched him back, giving him a bloody nose.

"Nathan! Jack!" Peyton yelled at them. "Guys! Stop!" She pulled Nathan up, stopping him from punching. Jack, thinking she was Nathan leaning down, threw a punch at her. She bounced back, her eyes wide. Nathan punched him back, pushing him back down. He stepped in front of her, and lifted her hand out of the way of her nose.

"Here, let me see." He said, as blood trickled down her face. He placed his hand on her forehead, pinched the bridge of her nose and pulled her head towards him.

"I'm gonna go get some napkins from the café," He told her.

She nodded.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me. I'm fine, really. Thank you."

He nodded, hesitantly. He shot a glare towards Jack who was still lying on the floor before walking out.

"I'm so sorry, Peyt," Jack said, getting up and stepping in front of her.

"I know,"

"I thought you were Nathan"

"I know."

"Please, Peyton, I didn't mean it, you gotta believe me"

"I do."

"I thought you were-"

"Nathan! I know! But Damn, Jack! Did you have to hit him in the first place?"

"Did I have to hit him? He pushed me up against a wall!"

"Because you wouldn't let me go!"

"Because I wasn't finished yet!

"I don't care if you weren't finished yet! I was finished!"

The door opened, and Nathan walked in carrying napkins. He pressed them to Peyton's nose. Jack shook his head and walked out.

The two were quiet for a bit, as Nathan kept the napkin to her nose. She took the napkin and held it herself.

"Thank you," She said.

He nodded. "You okay?"

She took a deep breath before smiling slightly at him. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little stressed."

He nodded.

"You really shouldn't have hit him."

"He hit me first!"

"You still shouldn't have hit him."

He shook his head. "You're infuriating you know?"

"So I'm told"

He chuckled. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Want to tell me the whole story?"

She told him about the argument.

"He thought we slept together?"

"Why? Would sleeping with me be totally horrible?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

"I didn't mean that."

"What did you mean?"

"I meant you and I wouldn't sleep together."

"Why?"

"Because I've got two kids and you're infuriating."

She threw the napkin down and crashed their lips together, letting the pent up passion both of them felt out. He held her close as his tongue roamed her mouth, exploring every possible inch.

"Still thinking you wouldn't sleep with me?" She whispered after she pulled back, hesitantly of course.

He cocked his head to the side. "Eh, I'm thinking you want to sleep with me."

"Oh, we'll see."

"We will, won't we?"

----

Nathan returned home after they finished cleaning the place up. She had done inventory and the robber was going after one collection: Britney Spears. Why they trashed the place was beyond her, they probably just wanted to create a mess she would have to clean up, Peyton thought to herself. Since the only reason she ordered the collection was for the customers, she decided she didn't really need them. She was in the middle of putting the Daughtry collection back in place when the door opened and Brooke walked in.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton greeted.

"Hello P. Sawyer,"

"P. Sawyer?"

Brooke grinned. "You're new nickname!"

"And yours is?"

"B. Davis-soon-to-be-Scott!"

Peyton shook her head, chuckling. "How can I help you today, Brooke?"

"Well, Lucas and I are throwing an engagement party and I would love it if you came!"

"Haven't you been engaged for like a year? Lucas told me you guys got engaged last may,"

"Well, yeah, but now I'm pregnant, so I kind of need something to keep me busy so I don't drink."

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a job?"

Brooke scoffed. "Oh, God, no. Jobs are for…"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Peyton asked.

Brooke grinned. "So, you coming?"

"When is it?"

"This Saturday, mine and Lucas's place at seven."

"Ok, I'll be there,"

Brooke squealed and gave her a sideways hug. "Oh, you're the best P. Sawyer!"

"Yeah, I know, B. Davis-soon-to-be-Scott."

--

Nathan was at Karen's Café, eating dinner. The girls were with Lucas, and he had just finished cleaning up Peyton's Music Store and needed something to eat.

"So," Karen said, walking up. "I've noticed you have been home a lot more lately."

"Yeah, so?"

"Does it have anything to do with the towns new...?"

"I do not like Peyton," Nathan said, cutting her off.

"Really? Because word on the street is that you beat up her boyfriend and that you were the one with her when the police arrived at her store."

"She called me, and he deserved it."

Karen smiled. "It's ok for you to like someone new, Nathan."

He didn't say anything so she continued. "Haley would have wanted you to move on. My daughter would've wanted you to be happy."

"I know she would. I just…I miss her a lot sometimes."

"I know you do. I do too."

"And I don't want the girls to feel like I'm replacing her"

"They know you won't be. Paige is practically setting you up. And Lindsey just wants you to be happy."

He sighed. "I don't want to replace her."

"You won't be. Haley will always be with you. No matter what, you won't be replacing her."

He smiled slightly, "This doesn't mean I like Peyton."

"Course not."


	8. No Party For Lindsey

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

--

Peyton looked at herself in the mirror. It was six o'clock on Saturday; she was getting ready to go to the party. She was wearing a dark green halter dress that went just below her knees with simple black heels. Her curly blonde hair was left down and she wore a simple silver necklace.

Jack had just called her and told her they were over, and she guessed she should have been more upset. But, the truth was, she was relieved. After everything that had happened, she was glad he was gone. He wasn't who he was when they first started dating. When she had met him during college he was sweet and took care of her, he didn't act like this.

However, tonight she would have to tell Nathan that Jack was gone. She was sure he would throw it in her face that he was right. Sighing, she went to the bathroom and put on her make-up before she had to leave.

--

"Okay, girls," Nathan said to Lindsey and Paige as he drove the way to his older brother's house. "Please, be on your best behavior, okay? Don't do anything to embarrass me tonight, alright?"

"Same goes for you, Dad," Lindsey said. "Please don't embarrass me. The entire town is going to be there tonight, which means that if you do anything embarrassing I will certainly hear about it on Monday."

Nathan chuckled and shook his head. "Did you hear me, Paige?"

"Yeah, Daddy, I heard ya." She answered, quietly.

Nathan scowled at his youngest. She was usually more upbeat, excited for Brooke's parties. She was always the first one ready to go, an hour earlier then they had to leave. Today, he had to push her to get ready.

They walked inside, they were the first ones. Nathan had offered to show up early so they could help set up. Lucas agreed without hesitation.

"Hey guys!" Brooke greeted as they walked into the door, taking off their jackets and setting them on the coat rack.

"Hey Aunt Brooke!" Lindsey greeted, giving the older woman a hug.

"Hey, Linds!" Brooke said, she turned to Paige and picked her up. "Hey little girl, how are you?"

"I don't feel good," The young child replied.

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows together in sympathy as he felt his daughter's head. "Oh, wow," He said. "Paige, you're burning up," Nathan took her from Brooke, as Paige rested her head on his strong shoulder. "I'm gonna take her upstairs, if you don't mind." Nathan said to Brooke.

She nodded, while rubbing her soon-to-be nieces' back.

--

Peyton walked up the steps and awed at the house, it was gorgeous, it wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. She was following an older couple walking into the house. Lucas was at the front, greeting people as they came in.

"Hey," She greeted, giving him a hug.

"Hey," He said.

"Congratulations. I hear you're going to be a daddy." She smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm a little nervous."

She smiled. "You have a right to be. Hey, do you know where Nathan is, I need to talk to him"

"Um, Yeah, he's upstairs in the first bedroom on the right, Paige isn't feeling too well, so he's up there with her."

Peyton nodded, gave him one last smile before walking up.

She found Nathan sitting on a chair on the side of the bed where Paige was sleeping.

She smiled at the sight before sitting next to him.

"Hey," She whispered. "How is she?"

"She's got a high fever, and she's coughing a lot. I tried to get her to eat something but she wouldn't. I noticed some bruises on her arms and asked her where they came from. She told me she didn't know. She started bleeding the other day, I was in my office and she came in with a bloody nose. She didn't know where that one came from either. She said it just started bleeding."

She stood up, "Come on, I'll drive you guys to the hospital."

"Are you sure? You'll miss the party."  
"I'm sure. I think they might be more upset that you'll be leaving then they will be if I do."

He nodded and stood up, taking his daughter into his arms.

--

"Lindsey can stay here tonight, you guys go, don't worry about a thing." Brooke said to Lucas and Nathan as they climbed into Peyton's car, Paige in Nathan's arms.

Nathan nodded. "Thanks, Brooke."

Lindsey stood next to her, a worried expression on her face.

"Be good," Nathan said to her.

"You too," She replied.

Peyton gave her a small smile as she pulled out of the driveway.

--

Nathan sighed as he stared down at his eight-year-old daughter in the hospital bed. They had hooked her up to an IV and had run some tests, now they were waiting for the results. Peyton and Lucas had gone down to get some coffee for the three of them, leaving him alone with his daughter. Lindsey had been calling non-stop since they reached the hospital, wanting to know what was wrong with her sister. He smiled at the thought. Usually, she was mostly annoyed with her younger sister, instead of caring about her.

He ran a hand through Paige's hair, brushing it out of her face. She resembled Haley so much; he thought he was staring down at Haley after her accident again.

He pushed the thought away. He pulled up a chair and sat down, picking up a magazine off the side table. He put it back after looking at two pages of non-stop celebrity babbling.

The door opened and Karen walked in.

"Hey," She said, sitting in the chair next to him. "Brooke told me where you were when I got there."

He nodded. "They don't know anything yet, they're still waiting for results."

"She's gonna be okay,"

"I know. I just…I'm worried about her. She's only eight."

Karen took his hand in hers as the door opened and Dr. Bailey walked in.

They stood, each waiting impatiently.

"Yes, doctor?" Nathan said.

He walked over. "Have you guys ever heard of ITP?"

Nathan and Karen shook their heads.

The doctor continued. "Idiopathic Thrombocytopenic Purpura is when there is a low platelet count in the bloodstream. Platelets are blood cells that help the blood clot and stop bleeding. For reasons unknown, the immune system in a person with ITP marks platelets as foreign, and removes them from the bloodstream. In children, treatment isn't particularly necessary; even if they're platelet count is very very low. Most children have mild bleeding symptoms and can recover in a couple of months or so."

Nathan nodded, trying to take all of the information in.

"Now," The doctor continued. "The high fever is from a virus. This with the ITP is making Paige very sick. She'll need to stay here for a while until her platelet's can come back up."

"But, you said treatment wasn't necessary," Karen reminded,

"No, it isn't, but her immune system can drop so we'd like her to stay here for awhile, at least until her fever goes down and the virus goes away. We'll see what we can do then." The doctor gave them a nod, before walking out as Peyton and Lucas walked in.

"What'd he say?" Lucas asked.

Nathan told him what the doctor said, skipping the big words, of course.

"So, she'll be okay?" Peyton asked.

Nate nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine. She just needs her rest."

"I'm gonna go call Brooke." Lucas said, walking out of the room.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee, it may be bad, but I'm in dire need of a cup." Karen said, smiling leaving the two alone.

"Here," Peyton handed him the second cup she was holding after they left. "I brought you this."

He nodded as he took it. "Thanks. For everything. You didn't have to take us."

"I wouldn't have been able to have a good time at the party if Paige was in the hospital and I didn't know what was wrong."

His mouth twitched. "Well, Thanks anyway"

"You're welcome," She said, "So, guess who has some happy news,"

"What?"

"Jack and I broke up."

He smiled. "Finally. You came to your senses."

"Actually, he broke up with me just the same."

He nodded. "At least one of you was smart enough to end it."  
She smiled slightly. "So, the conversation we had…earlier. Was that a bet?"

He chuckled. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"What happens if I win?"

"Well, If you win then we sleep together and you get that."

She slapped him. "No, If I win then you have to…Buy me something really expensive."

"Seriously?"

"No, let me think about it for a while."

He laughed. "Ok, if I win, then you have to watch Lindsey and Paige while I go on vacation."

"Haven't you been on enough vacations?"

"Maybe."

"I don't agree with that. Pick another prize."

He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Ok, how about if I win, then you have to…put another section of Britney Spears in your store,"

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt."

"And what do I have to do?"

"Well, if I win, then you have to go on vacation with your daughters."

He furrowed his eyebrows together. "Really?"

"Yeah, you go on vacation all the time alone, Why not take your daughters that love you very much?"

"But what do you get out of it?"

She shrugged. "The joy of seeing Lindsey and Paige happy, I guess."

He laughed. "That was cheesy."

"Shut up."

Paige groaned from the bed, opening her eyes. Nathan and Peyton immediately stood up, walking to her side.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

"Hey, Bumble Bee," He said, "How ya feel?"

"Better, I guess." She said, looking around. "You took me to the hospital?"

"Yeah, you must have been sleeping pretty hard."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"You have a condition that is called ITP. It has something to do with platelets."

"What are platelets?"

"I don't know, the doctor used big words,"

Peyton laughed. "Hey, Paige."

"Hi Peyton," She replied.

"Oh no! Daddy!" She cried. "Did I miss Aunt Brooke's party?"

"It's okay, Sweet Pea," Lucas said, walking in. "Brooke will throw one just for you. She's on her way over right now, with your sister."

Paige nodded. "I want it to be a Hello Kitty party."

"Brooke would love that." Lucas told her.

"Hey, look who's awake!" Karen said, standing next to Peyton.

"Hi Grandma! Brooke's gonna throw me a Hello Kitty party!"

Karen smiled. "That's great. I'm sure she'll be excited to do that."

A few minutes later, Brooke and Lindsey were running into the hospital.

"Aunt Brooke!" Paige cried as she gave the older woman a hug. "Uncle Lucas says you will throw me a Hello Kitty party."

Brooke looked to Lindsey, confused. Lindsey grinned, shrugging. "Uhhh…sure I will definitely throw you a Hello Kitty party."

"Yeah!"

"Why am I throwing you a Hello Kitty party, again?"

"because I missed your party, today!"

"Oh, Paige," Brooke exclaimed, sympathetically. "Then I will definitely throw you another party. Just for you."

"Can you throw a party for me?" Lindsey asked.

"What kind of a party?" Brooke asked.

"A kind of party a guy would go to…?"

"No!" Nathan exclaimed, from his chair, "No party for Lindsey!"

"Oh don't listen to him!" Brooke said to her. "I will throw the best party for you and we will have the guys lined down the street!"

"Brooke!"

"But!" She said. "I get to pick out the outfit,"

"Brooke!"

"What, Nathan?!"

"You are not throwing my 12-year-old daughter a party to meet guys!"

"Why not? She's twelve! I was doing a lot worse than dating when I was her age!"

Nathan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What were you doing, Aunt Brooke?" Paige asked

"Uhhhh…"Brooke fumbled with her words. "Things you are too young to know."

Peyton walked in with another round of coffee.

"Hey, Peyton?"

"Yeah, Paige?"

"What's worse than dating?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aunt Brooke said that when she was Lindsey's age, she was doing a lot worse than dating. So, what's a lot worse than dating?"

Peyton glanced at Nathan, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Maybe you should ask your father"

"Dad?"

"Drop it, Paige. You can found out when you're older."

"But, I want to know now!"

"Can I tell her?" Lindsey asked.

"No!" Nathan exclaimed. "She doesn't need to know right now"

"When will you tell me?"

"When you're fifty," Nathan answered.

Paige frowned. "Meanie."


	9. The Best I've Got

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

--

"I think I'm going to head back to the store," Peyton told Nathan as they stood in front of the food machine, "Do you need anything? Does Lindsey need a ride home?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, thanks anyways. Lindsey is staying with Lucas and Brooke tonight."

She nodded. "Well, do you need anything? Food? I can go get you something from Karen's Café."

"No, I think I'm fine."

"Ok, well call if you need anything."

Nathan smiled. "I will. Thank you for coming. You didn't have to do this."

"I told you before. I'm glad I did. I would have been calling you every five minutes. Don't worry about it. I'll call you in the morning and see how she's doing."

"Ok, have a good night."

"Yeah, you too."

She gave him a hug before walking the other way to the elevators.

Nathan watched her go, smiling. He was really grateful that she came. Even though Karen and Lucas had come with him, he was glad she came too. She didn't have to, but she did. And most of all, she cared. She cared about Paige enough to come and she cared about Lindsey enough to ask if she needed a ride home, plus she let Lindsey stay over when she didn't want to go home.

He smiled slightly, to himself, before walking back to the room where Paige was currently fast asleep. The antibiotics they had given her for her fever and coughing made her extremely tired.

Lucas and Brooke were getting ready to go when he walked back in.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming and for letting Lindsey stay with you," Nathan said.

"Why wouldn't we come?" Lucas asked, "You're welcome anyways,"

Nathan nodded, looking towards Lindsey who was fast asleep in the chair; he bent down and picked her up. "I'll follow you guys to your car,"

Lucas nodded, starting to walk out the door, as did Brooke.

--

Brooke sighed and relaxed down into the couch of their home as Lucas returned down the stairs from carrying Lindsey up to the guest room.

He smiled, sitting next to her and leaning down to her stomach before giving it a small kiss.

"Seven months," She said. "Seven months til we have a baby of our own,"

He grinned. "And tomorrow we will join Paige in the hospital for our first check-up."

"I'm nervous. What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing's going to go wrong," He assured her. "We walk in; they ask you for your weight and all that jazz. Everything will be fine."

"No," She said, "I'm not talking about the appointment. What if something goes wrong in the pregnancy?"

"Then we will deal with it and get through it together," He told her. "Everything will be fine."

"I'm not sure I can be a mother. You know me; I drink too much to be a mother!"

He laughed. "Brooke Penelope Davis-soon-to-be-Scott, you will be a great mother. I promise."

"I love you," She whispered, leaning into him.

"I love you too, Pretty Girl," He kissed the top of her head, thinking of the day he would get a newborn son. "I can't wait to be a Dad. He's going to be the best Basketball star. I can see it now; Lucas Jr. makes the winning basket!"

Brooke smiled before frowning. "What makes you think I'm having a boy? I'm Brooke Davis! I'm having a girl! And we are _not_ naming it Lucas Jr.!"

Lucas laughed. "What's so bad about a boy?"

"Fine, we can have a boy," She said, "But he is definitely going to be gay!"

Lucas laughed. "Brooke Davis, I cannot believe you just said that."

"But I don't want a boy! I want a girl so I can take her shopping and put make-up on her and teach her how to get guys to notice her and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! She will not be dating!"

Brooke smirked, smacking his arm. "You and Nathan are too overprotective, you know that? She will definitely be dating. I mean, come on, with a Mother as hot as me and Dad as hot as you, the guys won't be able to stay away!"

Lucas groaned, falling back onto the couch. "Thanks, Brooke that just made me feel a whole lot better!"

"You're welcome Fiancée!" Brooke said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

--

Peyton woke up at the sound of her alarm. Groaning she looked up, the sun was peeking through the windows. She rolled over and hit the alarm, stopping the beeping. Her phone started ringing and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered, groggily.

"Peyton, Dear!"

She jumped up at the sound of her aunt on the other end. "Aunt Jenna?"

"Yep! I was just calling to see how…"She paused.

"Tree Hill," Peyton told her.

"Yeah! Hill Tree!" The older woman said as Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Tree Hill," She said, emphasizing the order of the words, "is just great."

"Good. Have you met a guy yet?"

"You know what? As a matter of fact, I have!"

"Great, good to hear. Who is he?"

Peyton bit her lip, panicking. "Um…his name is Nathan Scott,"

"Good! Now, why don't you and Nigel come and pick me up at the airport,"

Peyton's eyes widened. "You're at the airport?"

"Yes,"

"And you want me to come and pick you up?"

"With your new man of course,"

Peyton groaned, falling back to the bed. "Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Great! See ya when you get here!" And she hung up.

--

Nathan was sitting in the hospital room, reading the newspaper, waiting for Paige to wake up.

He had spent the night here and slept on the couch, resulting in a cramp in his neck. He wasn't in a very good mood, with the cramp and the worry about Paige.

"Nathan!" Peyton exclaimed, running into the room.

"Peyton?" He scowled, standing up. "What's wrong?"

"Okay, see, here's the thing," She said, "My aunt Jenna is here, at the airport, and umm…I kind of…told her..."

"Told her what?"

"You were my boyfriend, and now she wants to meet you."

He laughed. "Why did you tell her I was your boyfriend?"

"Well," She sighed, sitting down. "My aunt is obsessed with finding me the right guy. Every time I talk to her she asks if I've found a guy. When I met Jack, she was ecstatic. When I told her Jack cheated on me, she was disappointed…in me. And then she called this morning, and asked, and I told her we were going out, thinking that she was back in New York and wouldn't find out I was lying. Then she said she was waiting at the airport. And she wanted to meet you."

Nathan laughed.

Peyton frowned, "Please say you'll do this, just for me?"

"Yeah, I will, but you totally owe me!"

"Oh, I will do anything once this is over and she's back in New York."

"Just let me call Lucas and Brooke and see if they can come and stay with Paige."

She nodded. "Alright."

--

"I have been waiting here for hours!" Jenna Wilcox said to her niece as she walked up with a tall dark and handsome man behind her. "Where have you been?"

Peyton smiled sympathetically. "Sorry, there was traffic."

Jenna nodded. "Well, next time call and tell me you will be late. I was very worried."

"I know I'm sorry," Peyton replied, turning to Nathan. "Aunt Jenna, this is Nathan Scott, Nathan this is my aunt, Jenna Wilcox,"

"I thought you said his name was Nigel?" Jenna said to Peyton.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "No, Aunt Jenna, I said Nathan, you didn't listen."

"I did too listen!" The older woman insisted before turning to Nathan. "It's very nice to meet you, Neal."

Nathan scowled, "No it's-"

Peyton hit his arm, shaking her head. "Alright, shall we get going?"

"Yes, we shall, grab my bags, Neville, please," The lady started towards the entrance as Peyton and Nathan grabbed her bags.

"I'm sorry," Peyton apologized, "She's horrible with names. When I first moved in with her after my parents died, she kept calling me Peggy,"

He chuckled, raising his eyebrows, "That is pathetic. Will she ever get my name right?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Depends on how long this 'relationship' goes for,"

"How long will she be here?"

Peyton scowled. "I don't know, I forgot to ask,"

"Might want to find that out,"

She nodded as they continued their walk to the car.

--

"So, Nick," Jenna said as she sat in the backseat of Peyton's Jeep. "Tell me about yourself,"

"Well," He started, ignoring the wrong name, "I have two daughters. Lindsey is twelve and Paige is eight, I own an architecture business,"

"You have two daughters?"

"Yes, Ma'am,"

"Are you divorced from their mother?"

Nathan took in a deep breath. "No, uh, their mother passed away a few years ago,"

She nodded. "Well, I'm very sorry to hear that,"

He nodded, not saying anything.

--

They reached the store, and got out.

Nathan stopped Peyton once they got in and turned her around.

"I'm gonna head back to the hospital, alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks, for this," She whispered the last part.

He smiled, "You're welcome,"

He leaned down to her ear, "I don't have to kiss you, do I?"

"Oh, god no," She said,

"Hey, if you plan to win the bet, you may want to have a better attitude."

"Then yes, you do have to kiss me," She smirked.

He smirked back and leaned his head down, touching their lips. She kissed back instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck, while he kept his at her waist. Knowing that if he didn't pull back now, he would keep on kissing her forever, he pulled back. Her eyes stayed closed for a moment, as she recuperated from the kiss.

"I'm gonna go," He whispered,

"Yeah, you should probably get back." She whispered back, opening her eyes. She frowned when she looked into his, seeing the dilemma in them.

She smiled in triumph. "If you think that's the best I've got, you just wait,"

He smirked. "Right back at ya,"

And he was gone.

"Wow," Jenna said, after he left. "You two must really be in love,"

--

Nathan hit his head on the steering wheel after pulling into a parking lot. He shouldn't have kissed her. No matter how good it was, how good it felt. He shouldn't have kissed her. Why, you ask? Well, because now he couldn't get it out of his head. Not to mention how complicated he had just made things. He probably made it just the more awkward. He hated awkward. Awkward was just so…awkward.

"So, how'd it go?" Lucas asked as Nathan walked into the hospital hallway where Lucas was getting something to eat from the vending machine.

"Good," He said, "Peyton's aunt has a problem with names though,"

Lucas chuckled. "And how did the boyfriend pretending go?"

Nathan shrugged, "Her aunt believe it, so good I guess,"

"And have you finally admitted to yourself that you like her?"

Nathan sighed. "I don't like her,"

Lucas nodded, "Sure,"

"Why does everyone insist that I like her?"

"Maybe because you do?"

"But I don't!"

"Nathan, seriously, what are you afraid of?" Lucas exclaimed. "She's a good person, she cares about your kids, she has a good thing going with her store, she's pretty, she's…"

"Nothing like Haley,"

"What?"

"She's the exact opposite of Haley. Haley was brown hair brown eyes, Peyton's blonde hair, hazel eyes. Haley was shorter, and had wavy hair. Peytons is curly."

"Is that necessarily bad?"

"No," Nathan sighed, "It's not. It just keeps getting smacked into my face."

"Hey guys," Brooke said, walking up. "Nate, Paige is asking for you,"

Nathan nodded and stood up, walking into the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Brooke asked her fiancée after Nathan left.

"He just realized he likes Peyton,"

Brooke nodded, scowling. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Lucas answered, looking down at her.

"I don't want to wait to marry you," She whispered.

"Me neither,"

She grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway, "Come on, I've got an idea,"

--

Peyton walked into the hospital, and stepped into the elevator. Her hands were shaking, had been since Nathan kissed her. She shouldn't have kissed him, she should have pulled back the instant his lips were on hers. Shaking her head, she pushed the memory to the back of her mind. Not that it would stay there, she thought to herself.

Nathan was closing the door as she was walking up.

"Oh, hey," He said, greeting her.

"Hey," She smiled. "I was just coming to check on Paige,"

"Oh, she's doing good, her fever has gone down, but we'll just have to wait and see,"

"How's Lindsey?"

"Mad that Paige is the one getting all the attention,"

Peyton laughed, "I would be, too. Hey listen, um, I think I'm just going to tell Aunt Jenna the truth tomorrow at breakfast. It's too much of a hassle to try and keep it. But, thanks, you helped a lot"

He fidgeted, "Oh, okay, well, good luck, I guess,"

"Thanks, I'll need it."

He nodded, watching after her as she left.

--


	10. Good Ol' Grandma Deb

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

--

Peyton sipped her coffee as she watched Nathan step out of his car and walk to the door.

She smiled slightly when he opened the door, walking to her.

"Did you tell her?" He asked.

She nodded, remembering the conversation she and her aunt had had this morning at the breakfast table. "Yeah, I told her this morning,"

"Well?" He said, pushing her.

"She didn't take it too well,"

"Did she leave?"

"No, she's just out, cooling down while she walks around the town,"

"You didn't have to do that you know? I would have gone a long with it,"

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Really?"

He scowled, "Not like that, you needed the help,"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks anyways, I guess." She said, "I needed to tell her, she would have found out sooner or later, I mean it's not like we're actually dating,"

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it, nodding his head.

She squinted her eyes up at him, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, No, there's nothing wrong. I just, I have to go. I'll see ya later," And he was gone, leaving Peyton to look after him.

--

Nathan was sitting in the chair in Paige's hospital room. They had taken Paige down for some tests to see if her platelet count was any higher. He looked up when Lucas walked in and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Bro, what's up?"

Lucas held up his left hand.

"You got married?"

"We eloped. I have to tell you, married life is good, very very good,"

Nathan grinned, chuckling. "I guess this would be the best time to tell you that Mom just called and she is flying in to help you with your wedding."

The older Scotts eyes got big.

Nathan continued laughing. "Boy is she gonna kill you when she finds out you guys eloped,"

"Whoa, Nathan, man, you gotta help me out here, what am I supposed to do now?"

Nathan shrugged. "Well, one, you could get your head chopped off by mom after telling her the truth, or, two, you could pretend you two didn't elope and go on with the wedding,"

"I'd go with number two, but Brooke is really excited about already being married and not having to go through with the wedding and that sounds a little too Seventh Heaven-ish"

"Has she told her parents you guys eloped?"

"Her parents don't care either way. Do you think Mom will ever forgive us for this?"

"Eventually, but she will still hold it over your head for as long as she lives,"

"When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow evening,"

"Is Frank coming with her?"

"Yep,"

"Great,"

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun,"

Lucas turned his head to face him, smiling, "Maybe I should tell her about Peyton,"

Nathan glared at him, "You wouldn't"

"I would,"

Nathan sighed, "Okay, you win,"

"I always do,"

Nathan scoffed, "Yeah right,"

Lucas laughed, "Oh, and guess what we found out at the doctor's today?"

"It's a boy?"

"No, they don't know that yet. But, they do know that there are two heartbeats."

"Twins?"

Lucas nodded, "Yep, twins, Brooke is freaking out,"

"I bet, and what about you?"

"I'm trying not to think about it,"

--

"P, Sawyer!" Brooke called as she walked into the store.

"Yeah, B. Davis?" Peyton called as she walked in from the back room.

"Oh! I like it!" Brooke lifted her left hand. "Guess who eloped?"

"Good, now I don't have to go to a wedding,"

Brooke stuck her tongue out at her. "And you want to know something else?"

"There's an elephant growing inside of you?"

"Close, but no, Twins are growing inside of me,"

"Twins?"

"Yep, twins,"

"Huh, you're screwed,"

Brooke pouted, "Peyton Marie Sawyer!"

"My middle name is Elizabeth,"

"So?"

"You said Peyton Marie,"

"Uh duh, ever heard of PMS?"

"Okay, cow"

"Cow?"

"No, I change my mind, you're a whale,"

Brooke's eyes widened when she realized what Peyton meant, "Oh my god! I am going to be a whale!"

She sat down at Peyton's chair behind the cash register. "I am completely screwed! How will I do this?"

"Well, first, your water will break, then Lucas will drive you to the hospital, where the doctors will proceed to push your legs apart, and make you-"

"You know that I mean!" Brooke bellowed at her, "How am I going to be a mother to two?!"

"You'll do fine, I promise."

Brooke pouted, "You want to go on a shopping spree with me?"

"Do I have to?"

"Oh, come on, Peyton! It will make me feel better!"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go with you, I guess,"

"Yeah!" Brooke squealed, throwing her arms around Peyton.

Peyton got her shoes on before following Brooke out the door to her car. They picked up Lindsey and headed to the mall.

"Hey, guess who is coming in tomorrow," Lindsey said as they sat down with their food.

"Santa?" Peyton guessed.

Lindsey chuckled. "No, Grandma,"

Brooke froze, "As in Nathan and Lucas's mom?"

"Yep, good ol' Grandma Deb"

"Shit,"

"I thought you liked her?"

"She and Lucas eloped last night," Peyton told the young girl,

Lindsey laughed. "Boy is Grandma gonna kill you!"

"Maybe we can tell her the other good news after we tell her there won't be a wedding,"

"What other good news?"

"They're having twins," Peyton said,

"Twins?!"

"Yep, twins,"

"What do you think they're gonna be?" Peyton asked as she took a sip of her diet coke.

"Hmmm," Brooke thought, "I hope a boy and a girl, then Lucas will have his boy and I will have my girl,"

Peyton turned to Lindsey, "Twenty dollars says it's two boys,"

"You're on; it's totally going to be two girls,"

"Wait! You guys are betting on my twins?"

They both nodded.

"Fine," Brooke said, "I want in, I say it's a boy and a girl,"

--

Peyton walked beside Brooke as Lindsey walked on the other side of her, into the hospital room where Nathan had his head rested against the wall, snoring.

"Can I wake him?" Lindsey whispered to them.

"He looks so peaceful," Peyton observed,

Brooke raised her eyebrows at her before turning to the 'sleeping beauty', "Nathan!" She yelled, "Wake up!"

His eyes popped open as he jumped with surprise. The three girls laughed. He glared at them. "Is Paige back yet?"

"Daddy!" As if on cue, Paige, riding in a wheelchair pushed by a nurse, came in. "I'm back!"

Nathan smiled. "Yes, you are. How'd it go?"

"The tests went great," The nurse told him, "The results should be in soon," She helped Paige into the hospital bed before smiling and walking out the door.

"How do you feel, Paige?" Lindsey asked as she stood at the side of the bed.

"Good," The young child answered. She turned to Nathan. "Can I go home now, Daddy?"

"No, sorry, honey," Nathan answered her, "You need to stay here a little while longer until your healthy again,"

"I feel healthy,"

"I'm sure you do but the doctor wants you to stay here for awhile,"

"And then," Brooke added, "We will throw you a big party in celebration of your homecoming,"

"Yeah! Daddy did you hear that? I get my own party!"

"Can I have my own party, Dad?" Lindsey asked him.

"Why do you need your own party?"

"Because….I'm the oldest?"

"Ah, Lindsey!" Brooke scoffed, "Have I taught you nothing? That's no way to suck up!"

"Well, how do you think I should ask for my own party?"

"Tell him you feel unloved,"

"Daddy, I feel unloved," Lindsey said to him,

"And unwanted," Brooke gave her,

"And unwanted," Lindsey repeated,

"If you let Brooke throw me a party I will be very happy and love you forever,"

"If you let Brooke throw me a party, I will be very happy and love you forever,"

"You remember the puppy dog eyes I taught you when you were five? Now is the time to use them!"

Nathan scowled at the puppy dog eyes, "No puppy dog eyes! Fine," He caved, sighing, "You can have your own party!"

"Yeah! Thanks Daddy!" Lindsey grinned, giving him a hug. "Now, I gotta figure out who I want to invite,"

"No guys!" Nathan declared.

"Dad!"

"Don't worry," Brooke told her, "I'll talk to him,"

"Thank you, Aunt Brooke!" Lindsey squealed, "I'm gonna go call everyone!" And she was gone.

"Brooke!" Nathan groaned.

"Oh come on, Nate," Peyton said, "Be a good Dad and make her happy!"

He glared at her.

"Hey, Dad?" Paige asked from her spot on the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Can I invite guys to my party?"

"No! Definitely not!"

She pouted. "I'll be good, I promise"

Brooke pouted with her, "Yeah, she promises."

Nathan cocked a finger to the pregnant woman. "You are a bad influence to my children,"

Brooke grinned, "Why, thank you, kind sir,"

--

Peyton placed the dishes into the sink. Jenna had gone to bed, after finishing packing, of course. She had told Peyton of her departure that evening as they ate dinner, informing her niece that she was taking a plane back to New York. She said she needed to get back to her life, but Peyton knew this was a lie. She was simply disappointed in Peyton, that's all. Sighing, Peyton began to wash them. She hated washing dishes, but tonight it provided something to do, something to take her mind off of her aunt.

But it was currently failing miserably.

For some reason, this time, she was hurt because of her aunts' disappointment in her. Before Jack, when she came home, every time Jenna would ask if she had a boyfriend. Peyton would say no and brush it off. She had gotten use to the question and the constant disappointment. She didn't let it get to her. But, for some reason she didn't know, it was getting to her now.

_Or is it my own disappointment in myself that Nathan and I aren't dating that's getting to me?_

No, Peyton scolded herself, that wasn't it. She didn't like him. Okay, so maybe she liked him a little. Okay, a lot. A lot a lot.

But, Nathan didn't like her. She had to stop liking him. It was that simple.

But how to do it? Peyton asked herself. She had tried again with Jack, to forget Nathan, but it hadn't worked.

Peytons shoulders dropped. She needed coffee. She threw the dishrag into the coffee and walked over to Karen's Café.

The place was empty, no one but her and Karen who was behind the counter, were there.

Karen smiled at her. "Well, hello Peyton. How are you tonight?"

"I'm doing okay, and yourself?"

"I'm doing good. Nathan called; the doctor told him two weeks until Paige can come home. He said Brooke was planning on throwing the party the next day."

"Good, that's good. I know she's pretty excited for that party,"

"Yeah, she is. So is Lindsey,"

"Yeah," Peyton agreed, chuckling. "Although, I'm not sure Nathan is too excited about that one."

"Nathan's not excited about what?"

Peyton turned to see a lady, an older lady, with blonde hair, Nathan's eyes and Lucas's mouth. She was about to say something but Karen cut her off.

"Oh, Deb! Nathan didn't tell me you were coming in! How are you?" Karen rushed around the counter to give her a hug before turning to Peyton. "Peyton, this is Nathan and Lucas's mom, Deb Fairfield"

Peyton smiled, shaking the womans' hand. "Oh, Hello, I'm Peyton Sawyer,"

"It's nice to meet you,"

"Peyton owns the music store next door." Karen told her. "Now, where is Frank?"

"Frank is waiting in the car; I just needed some coffee,"

"Oh, well I will get you some right now," Karen said, returning to the other side of the counter to make coffee, "Do you want any, Peyton?"

"Yes, please" Peyton answered.

"How is Paige?" Deb asked. "Nathan is so hard to talk to on the phone. Even Lucas!"

Karen laughed. "Oh, she is doing better. Nathan says she gets awful tired though. The doctor said about two weeks and then she is free to go home. Brooke is throwing her a coming home party after that,"

"Bet she's excited for that,"

"She is,"

"Is Nathan down there with her, now?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

"We're gonna head down there then. I need to see how she's doing for myself. See ya guys later. It was nice to meet you, Peyton,"

"Nice to meet you too, Deb" Peyton replied as the older woman walked away.

"So that's Lucas's and Nathan's mom,"

"Yep, that's her."

"Who is Frank?"

"Her second husband," Karen told her, "Nathan and Lucas don't like him very much,"

"Why not?"

Karen shrugged. "I don't know. They've never told me."

Peyton sipped her coffee, turning around to see the older lady get in a black Maxim, the guy, taller with dark hair and dark sunglasses. They both laughed about something and drove off.

"Now," Karen said, grabbing Peytons attention once again. "I met your aunt earlier today. She stopped by,"

Peyton smiled slightly, nodding. "Yeah, she's leaving in the morning,"

"Yeah, she told me she was planning to," Karen replied. "Would her departure have something to do with you and Nathan?"

Peyton bit her lip, furrowing her eyebrows. "You know?"

"Know what? Know that you and Nathan pretended to be dating to impress her?" Karen laughed. "Yeah, Nathan told me,"

"Yeah, she was disappointed,"

"Hmm," Karen nodded. "So when are you two finally going to admit your feelings to each other?"

Peyton's mouth fell open, and then closed, as she scowled. "What?"

"He likes you, you like him. Can't you two just get together?"


	11. No Sex

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

--

Two weeks later

Peyton slipped on her black sandals that had a small heel and looked in the floor length mirror. She was wearing a denim miniskirt with a forest green halter top. Her blonde curls everywhere. She smiled before applying a little lip gloss.

Not much had happened in two weeks, Jenna had left, as expected, and Brooke and Lucas still had to tell Deb that they had eloped, they had been postponing as long as possible and Peyton was sure they were going to tell her tonight. After they told her they were expecting twins, of course. Brooke was starting to show and Peyton had accompanied her while she shopped for maternity clothes. And, to her dismay, she and Nathan were still friends. Just friends. After her conversation with Karen she had tried multiple times to just ask him out. But, she had backed out each time. She wasn't brave enough, and she was starting to think it would be okay if she just let it go and didn't do anything. She was starting to think she could handle being alone for the rest of her life.

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door, getting into her car.

--

Nathan stared out the window as Peyton stepped out of her car and began to walk up to the door. He couldn't help but notice how great she looked. The skirt showing off her long, beautiful legs. Her top bringing out her eyes.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?"

Nathan turned to see Brooke, in a light blue maternity dress, standing next to him. "Hi, Brooke, How are you?"

"I'm good. A little tired of the stomach, though."

"You're only four months. You look beautiful,"

"Thank you. But people keep staring at me, I hate it,"

Nathan laughed. "You're pregnant. With twins, nonetheless so people are bound to notice,"

She shrugged. "So are you ever going to ask her out?"

"Who?"

"Peyton, duh"

He sighed, looking back out the window, "Why should I ask her out?"

"Because one, she's hot, and two, you like her,"

"I do not-"

"Nathan Scott, I swear to god, If you lie to me!"

He chuckled, "What makes you think I should ask her out?"

"Because you two would so be perfect for each other!"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm psychic, duh!"

He shook his head. "Why don't you go tell my mom you and Luke eloped?"

She glared at him, slapping him. "If you don't ask her out tonight, I will ask her out for you,"

"Brooke!" He groaned,

"Nathan! She likes you, you like her!"

"She does not like me! We're only friends!"

Brooke scoffed, "Yeah, for now!"

"Brooke, please, what makes you think she likes me?"

"I'm a girl, I know these things, now come on, your daughter is waiting to celebrate her homecoming with her father,"

--

"Peyton!" Paige bellowed, running to the young woman.

"Hey, Paige!" Peyton said, picking her up. "How is home life?"

"Good! Dad let me stay up late last night!"

"Really? Wow, you troublemaker, you!"

Paige laughed, and hopped down from Peyton's arms, grabbing her hand and leading her into the kitchen. "Come on, Peyton! You gotta see my cake!"

Deb was in the kitchen, lighting the cake when they got there. "Well, hey, Peyton! How are you?"

"I'm good, Deb, and yourself?"

"I'm doing good, Lucas is acting kind of funny and he won't tell me why, you wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

"I…Uhhh..."

"Hey, Deb!" Brooke greeted, walking in.

"Hey, Brooke," Deb smiled. "Nice dress, I like it,"

"Yeah, maternity looks good on you," Peyton added.

Brooke grinned, "Thanks, I guess."

"Aunt Brooke! You have to tell Grandma!"

"Tell Grandma what?" Deb asked.

Lindsey chose this moment to walk in, raising her eyebrows after hearing what Paige had said. "Paige!"

"Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas are married!"

Deb scowled, looking to Brooke and Lucas, who had just walked in.

"What? What did I do?" He asked, after seeing his mothers face.

"What does Paige mean by you two already being married?" She demanded, hands on hips,

"Girls," Peyton said, walking to the door, grabbing Lindsey and Paige's arms. "I think we should go know,"

"Oh, come on! I want to see this!" Lindsey argued, stumbling as Peyton dragged her to the other room.

"You two eloped!?" They heard Deb yell.

"They told her?" Nathan asked Peyton walking up to them.

"Paige told her, actually," Lindsey informed him. "She can't keep a secret to save her life,"

"Huh, good job, Paige"

"Dad!"

"What? She told the truth, unlike her older sister,"

Peyton scowled, "What?"

"Lindsey," Nathan said, "Why don't you explain to me why there is a teenage boy at the door, saying he was invited by you?"

"Blake arrived?!" Lindsey asked, her eyes brightening. She turned to go greet him but Nathan caught her arm, pulling her back. "Dad! I have to go greet him!"

"Why is he here in the first place?" Nathan asked, "I thought I said no guys?"

"No, silly, you said no guys to my party. This is Paige's party,"

Nathan closed his eyes, sighing.

"Go greet him, Linds," Peyton said, "Just no sex"

"Yeah!" Lindsey squealed before running off to meet him.

Nathan glared at her. Peyton shrugged. "Oh, Nate, calm down, She's a teenage girl, pretty soon she'll be sneaking out to meet them,"

"That's not making me feel better, Peyt,"

"Who said it was supposed to?"

"What's sex?" Paige asked, looking up at both of them.

"Nothing you need to know about right now," Peyton answered her.

"Oh," The little girl said. "I'm gonna go play with my friends," She walked to where a couple of eight-year-olds were playing Barbie's.

"Oh, don't be so mad!" Peyton told Nathan, hitting his arm playfully.

"You just told my teenage daughter to go meet a guy,"

"Yeah, meet him, not have his kids," She said, "Don't worry so much, she's a smart girl. If something happens she will come straight to you."

"She's too young,"

"She is twelve. She will be just fine,"

"No she's not; he's going to break her heart,"

"Their teenagers! That's kind of expected,"

"Again, you're not making me feel any better,"

"The truth hurts,"

"He only wants one thing,"

"So does she,"

"Peyton!"

"A relationship! She's a girl! Girls want relationships, boys want sex." She laughed. "Atleast that was what it was like when I was a teenager," She looped her arm through his and lead him to the entrance of the house. "Come on, now is when you meet this guy,"

They walked to the foyer where they saw Lindsey smiling as she talked to the guy. He was a little taller then she was, red hair and green eyes. Peyton thought he looked like Ron from Harry Potter.

"Hey Lindsey," She greeted, walking up behind them. She laughed on the inside when she saw Lindsey's facial expression at the sight of them.

"Who are you?" Nathan said to the guy.

"Blake Winchester,"

"Age?"

"Fourteen,"

"Grades?"

"Uhhh…"

"Dad!" Lindsey hissed

"He's too old,"

"Dad!"

"How old are you, Linds?"

"I'm twelve!"

"How old is he!"

"Dad!" She groaned, "Please, can you just not ruin my life?"

"I am not ruining your life; I am simply making sure he is right for you,"

"We're not dating, we're just friends,"

Peyton grinned up at him, "I told you you had nothing to worry about, Nate,"

He glared at her, "You're really not helping, you know?"

"Well, who is this?" Brooke asked, walking up and standing next to Peyton.

"This is Blake," Peyton informed her,

"Hello, Blake, How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?"

"Tired, but good"

"Please tell me this isn't a date," Lucas said, walking up.

Lindsey turned to Blake, "Would you excuse us for a moment? Thanks,"

She pushed them all back to where Blake wouldn't hear them. "Guys! Stop!"

"What, Linds? We're just…" Nathan started,

"Dad! We're friends! Stop being so overprotective! You're ruining my night!"

"Yeah, Nate, you're ruining her night," Brooke said to him.

"He's too old for you, anyways,"

"How old is he?" Lucas asked,

"Fourteen," Peyton answered,

"Fourteen?" Lucas's eyes got big, "Whoa, too old,"

"Guys! Stop it! Go do something else! You're embarrassing me!"

Peyton grinned, "Come on guys, we'll just, look from afar,"

Lindsey glared at her, "You didn't have to bring him over, you know?"

"We're leaving," Brooke said, pulling them all with her. "Be nice. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Brooke…"

"Fine, don't do anything Nathan wouldn't approve of,"

--

Peyton was standing next to Brooke as they said goodbye to the people and their kids as they left.

"All of this is just making me more nervous for when these two pop out," Brooke said to Peyton.

Peyton laughed, "Oh you'll do just fine, what names are you thinking of?"

"Well, I want the girls name to start with an E. So I was thinking of Emily? Or maybe Ella?"

She nodded. "And when you have two boys?"

"It's a boy and a girl. You and Lindsey will look like idiots when you're paying me twenty dollars each."

"And what are you going to name the boy?"

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe James? I did like Gwen Stefani's kid's name, Kingston."

"Yeah, and then you could name the other one, Jester! Or Prince!"

Brooke glared at her. "It's a boy and a girl."

"Two girls, definitely," Lindsey said as she walked up.

"Hey! How did your date go?" Brooke asked,

"It wasn't a date. I told you."

"Yeah, that's what you say now!" Peyton added.

"We're just friends. I don't think of Blake like that,"

"Uh-huh," Brooke nodded.

Lindsey glared at them. "Well, I am going over to his house with a couple friends. Tell Dad I'll be home later,"

"Be good!" Brooke called after her. "No sex!"

"Brooke!" Peyton hit her arm playfully, "There are little kids around!"

"You said it in front of Paige!"

"Paige isn't going to sue me!"

Brooke stuck her tongue out at her.

"Very mature,"

"Hey, guys, where is Lindsey?" Nathan asked, coming up.

Brooke bit her lip,

"What?"

"Uh…She went to a friends house," Peyton answered, "She said she'd be home later,"

"Which friend?"

Peyton put her hand on his shoulder. "It's better if you don't know,"

He groaned. "You guys let her go to his house?!"

"We didn't really let her…she just kind of walked out…" Brooke told him,

He sighed. "I have to go get her; she can't stay at a guy's house,"

"We did," Brooke pointed out,

"Exactly,"

"Maybe I should pick her up," Peyton suggested, "Because I'm pretty sure if you pick her up, you'll probably behead her,"

"Yeah," Brooke agreed, "Nathan can go with you!"

Peyton scowled at her, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, why would you say that?"

Nathan shook his head, "Come on, Peyt, let's go,"

She followed him to his car and sat down in the passenger seat. "Are you mad?"

He sighed and looked at her, smiling slightly. "No, I'm not mad. Not at you, atleast,"

"Go easy on her, ok? She's just a kid,"

"I'll do my best,"

She bit her lip, "Maybe I should go in and get her, that way you won't kill her,"

"Fine, you can go in, but I get to kill her when we get home,"

"Deal,"

They reached the house, and Peyton walked in.

The mom answered, "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Yeah, um, is Lindsey Scott here?"

"Uh... yeah," The woman walked to the stairs and yelled for Lindsey to come down. Lindsey did, her eyes getting big when she saw Peyton.

"Peyton? What are you doing here?"

"To pick you up. Your dad's in the car,"  
"Oh…How mad?"

"Very. I only came to make sure he wouldn't drive you over a cliff,"

Lindsey bit her lip. "Maybe you can…"

"I can't tell him you're not here. He sees you." Peyton told her, "Now come on, before he gets even more mad,"

"Hey, Dad?" Lindsey greeted as she got into the back of the car, "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

He didn't answer.

"Keep sucking up, Linds," Peyton told her, "It always works,"

Nathan gave her a sideways glance. "You're not helping,"

She scoffed, "That's what you think,"

He dropped her off at the store and she watched him leave, Lindsey sucking up from the backseat.

She walked in and went upstairs to change. She had just pulled out some pajama pants when there was a knock on her door. Scowling, she walked downstairs. She put her arms around herself when she saw two police officers at the entrance.

--

"You're grounded," Nathan informed her, as they walked in.

"How long?" She asked,

"One month,"

"One month?! Dad! Nothing happened, we're friends! I don't even like him!"

"Then why do you call him your friend?"

"No!" She sighed, "Dad, I don't like him like that! I like him as a friend! Sheesh!"

"You're still grounded," He said, sitting down on the couch, flipping on the TV. She sat down next to him, sighing.

"Daddy…"  
"No…"

"Please? Daddy, I love you!"

"No,"

She sighed. "Fine. You're officially not my favorite dad anymore,"

"I'm your only dad," He informed her as she walked upstairs.

The doorbell rang and he looked at the clock. It was about nine in the evening, scowling, he got up.

"Yeah?" He opened the door.

A disheveled Peyton was on the other side, her eyes big and scared. "Peyton? Oh my god, what happened?" He put his hands on her arms, pulling her inside.

"My aunt…she's…she's dead"

"What? How?"

"She was in a cab and it was hit by a semi, she died instantly,"

Nathan wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder, holding her tight.


	12. Did it Work?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

--

Peyton was standing at the side of the bed, staring out the hotel window. They had come to New York for the funeral. Brooke, Nathan, and Lucas had all come to support her, and help her through this. Nathan especially. After she spent the entire night crying in his arms, he offered to come to New York with her. Brooke and Lucas decided to come and help her out, too. Lindsey really wanted to come, mostly just to be able to be in New York, but since she was grounded, she had to stay with Paige and Karen and Deb.

Right now, they were out getting something to eat before they had to go to the wake at Jenna's church. Peyton would have gone with them but she wanted to be alone.

She never really got along with her aunt. They had never really seen eye-to-eye. But she was still family, she was still her aunt. And now, she didn't really have a family. Her parents were dead, she didn't have any other aunts or uncles, she didn't have cousins, and she didn't have a family.

Sighing, Peyton laid down on the bed, closing her eyes.

--

"Peyton?" Nathan whispered, shaking her slightly, "Peyton, wake up. We need to get ready to go. And you need to get something to eat,"

Groaning, Peyton opened her eyes. "I'm not hungry,"

"Peyton, you haven't eaten anything since the airplane pretzels yesterday, you need to eat something," He said to her as she sat up.

"I'm not hungry, Nathan,"

"Just eat the salad I bought you, okay? It would make me feel a little bit better,"

She sighed, "I'm gonna go get ready to go,"

"Well, we won't be leaving until you eat,"

"Nathan!"

"Peyton, you need to eat. You need to take care of yourself,"

"Why?"

"Why what? Why take care of yourself? Because it would be good for you,"

"Whatever," She stood up and walked to the table where he had placed the food. She took a bite of the salad. "There?" She said, "You happy now?"

"Almost. Finish it,"

She sighed and finished it. "There! I ate! I'm taking care of myself!"

She shook her head before walking into the bathroom.

He took a deep breath as he sat down on the bed.

They didn't speak as they got ready to go, or when they walked downstairs to meet Brooke and Lucas in the lobby.

Brooke smiled at her, hooking her arm with Peytons as they walked to their rental car. "How are you?"

Peyton took a deep breath and gave her a slight smile, "Fine, I guess, I'm not really liking you right now, though. Nathan is driving me crazy,"

"Why don't you like me though?"

"It was your idea that we share a room,"

"I was only trying to help,"

"No," Nathan said from behind them, "You were trying to set us up,"

Brooke shrugged, "Did it work?"

"Brooke!" Nathan and Peyton exclaimed at the same time,

She smiled evilly, Lucas laughing next to Nathan. "Is that a yes?"

"No!" Peyton said to her, "It's a no!"

"Don't you guys have a bet going?" Lucas asked, looking from Nathan to Peyton, "What happened there?"

Peyton glared at Nathan in the front seat. "You told him about our bet?"

"What bet?" Brooke asked, scowling,

"They have a bet over if they sleep together or not," Lucas answered her.

"Oh! I want in!" Brooke squealed, "I say you sleep together before we leave for Tree Hill!"

"Brooke!" Peyton said, glaring at her.

"Okay, shutting up now," She declared, turning to look out the window. Peyton sat up, hitting Nathans arm.

"Ow!"

"I can't believe you told him about our bet!"

"What? It's just a bet!"

"Yeah, a bet between us and only us!"

The rest of the ride was quiet, none of them speaking.

--

Peyton began to rock back and forth on her feet as the hundredth person approached her and told her how sorry they were for her loss. She was losing her mind, she couldn't take another sorry. She took a deep breath, an hour. She only had one hour to go before people would leave and would stop telling her how sorry they were. She had always hated the word. 'Sorry'. Ever since her parent's died, she had hated it. She felt as if it was coming back to haunt her. a kind of slap in the face. Ha-ha, it was saying, you've lost someone else. Closing her eyes, she pulled herself together. I just can't think about it, Peyton told herself, I just need to think about something else.

But, obviously, this was a little difficult since death was all around her at the moment.

Nathan nudged her, whispering, "You okay?"

She nodded, giving him a slight smile, "Yeah, I…uh, just need some air," She walked past the mourners and walked out to the back of the church.

She sat down at the bench and looked out. She heard footsteps as the person sat next to her. Knowing who it was, she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay," Nathan told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I know, I just…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "It's just weird to not have a family anymore,"

He scowled, looking down at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't have a family. My parents are dead, I was an only child, now my only aunt is dead and she didn't have kids. I don't have a family,"

"Yes you do,"

"What?"

"You have us. You have me, Brooke, Lucas, Karen, and Lindsey and Paige. You have us. We may not be blood-related but that doesn't mean anything. Karen and I aren't blood relatives but I still think of her as family. We can be your family, if you let us,"

She smiled up at him. "Thank you. For this and for coming. You didn't have to,"

"Just like you didn't have to be there for Paige. But you were. Now we're even,"

She nodded, standing up. "Still, thanks. I, uh, I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel, I don't really want to be here anymore,"

He stood up, "Would you mind some company?"

She stared at him for a moment, before nodding, and following him back inside to tell Brooke and Lucas they were leaving.

--

Nathan followed her back to the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Why did you come with me?" Peyton asked him once the door was closed.

"I didn't really want you to be alone,"

"I'm not going to shoot myself,"

"I know, but still, no one should be alone at a time like this,"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself and looking around. "Well, what do you want to do?"

He shrugged and walked over, sitting down on the bed facing the TV, "We could watch something, I guess,"

She nodded and sat next to him. They proceeded to watch TV for an hour. They sat next to each other, each lost in their own thoughts, but pretending to be lost in the show.

The show ended and another began, he turned to ask her if she wanted to continue to watch this, when she kissed him. Instinctively, he responded, pushing her mouth open with his tongue and turning, so he was over her.

The show kept playing in the background, but they never returned to watching it.


	13. I'd Love To

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

--

Nathan opened his eyes to a bunch of blonde curls in his face. Scowling, he leaned his head back so he could get some air.

Then it hit him.

He slept with Peyton.

Now they were lying in spoon fashion on her hotel bed. He smiled, remembering all of last night's events.

Well, he thought to himself, Brooke was right.

"I win,"  
He sat up and saw Peyton's eyes still closed. "What?"

"I won the bet," She said, her eyes still not opening.

"Are you awake?"

"I'm talking aren't I?"

"You could be sleep talking,"

"I don't sleep talk,"

"Ya sure?"

She hit his arm, he cringed. "Ow!"

"I won; you have to go on a vacation with your daughters,"

He groaned. "Great. Just freakin' great,"

She smiled. "Oh, you'll have fun. Take them to Disneyworld. They'll love that."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll take them to Disneyworld,"

--

"Luke?" Brooke whispered to Lucas. They were in their bed, arms wrapped around each other. Brooke was awake, Luke, however… "Luke!" Brooke whispered louder.

"Huh?" He exclaimed, waking up.

"So, do you think they did it?"

"Who? Did what?"

"Nathan and Peyton! Do you think they slept together?"

"I don't know, can't we just go back to bed?"

"No, Luke! Please! I really want to know,"

"Why don't you just go ask them?"

"Oh! That's a good idea!" She began to get up but Lucas tightened his hold,

"I was kidding,"

"Fine,"

He closed his eyes as she leaned into him.

"Luke?"

"What?"

"You want to go get me a cheesecake?"

"A cheesecake?"

"Yeah, with blueberry's on it,"

"Brooke, it is" he looked at the clock, "seven in the morning, you can't have a cheesecake!"

"What kind of a father are you? You're kids want a cheesecake, and you won't go get them one?!"

He rolled his eyes and stood up slowly, "Fine, I'll go get you a cheesecake,"

"With blueberries!" She reminded him as he pulled on his pants, smiling.

"With blueberries," He repeated. He grabbed the keys and walked out the door. She stood up, put on her clothes and a robe and walked across the hall. She knocked on the door, repeatedly, until Peyton opened the door.

"I knew it!"

"What?" Peyton asked, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"You totally slept with him!"

"Brooke! It's early! Can we have this conversation later?"

"Ha! You didn't deny it, you slept with him!"

Peyton shook her head as she shut her door so Nathan, who was in bed, wouldn't hear them. "Yes, we slept together, alright? Happy?"

"Yes! I am totally happy!"

"Can I go back to bed now? I'm kinda tired,"

"I bet,"

"Brooke!"

"Actually, I take that back, you probably aren't tired, you just want to get back to Nathan!"

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, glaring at her. "Where's Lucas? Did he allow you to come here and ask that?"

"No, I tricked him into going to get me a cheesecake?"

"You tricked him?"

"What?" Brooke shrugged, "I wanted to know,"

Peyton shook her head, opening her door, "I'm going back to bed now, okay? I'll see you at breakfast later,"

"Alright, see ya, don't be late!" Brooke grinned, returning to her room.

--

The funeral was, well, a funeral. They went, they cried, they left. And now, as bad as it sounded, Peyton was relieved that it was all over. Now she could get back to her normal life. She felt guilty about it, but hey, Jenna had never really cared about her now had she?

Shaking her head, Peyton shifted in her seat and put on her headphones, clicking the 'play' button on her ipod. She closed her eyes, and ignored the popping of her ears.

"Hey," Nathan said as he sat down.

Peyton didn't answer him.

"Peyton?"

Nothing.

Sighing, he clicked the 'play' button again on her ipod, pausing it. She opened her eyes instantly, narrowing them when they landed on Nathan.

"I hate it when you do that," She muttered.

"Atleast I know it won't be awkward between us,"  
"What are you doing here, anyways? I thought I was sharing a seat with Brooke?"

"She switched me seats. She wanted to be with Lucas,"

"Is he still mad about her tricking him?"

"No, he loves her too much to be mad at him,"

"You do know that the real reason she switched was…"

"So we would talk and all that jazz, yeah I know,"

Peyton laughed. "She is something, isn't she?"

"Yeah, something,"

They sat there for a moment, not saying anything. Nathan looked to her, and took a deep breath. Well, he thought, here goes nothing.

"Hey, Peyt?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to have dinner with me sometime?"

She smiled. "I'd love to,"

He grinned. "Good,"

She laid her head down on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

END!

Don't worry. I'll be posting an epilogue soon. Thanks for all the reviews. Sequel is an open option but I don't know yet.


	14. I want in!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

--

Nine Months Later

Peyton and Nathan held hands as they sat in the hospital waiting rooms. It was June 22, and Brooke was having her babies. Lindsey, Paige, Karen and Deb were all there with them. They'd been there for a while now, and Lindsey was starting to get anxious.

"How much longer will it be?" She asked Nathan. "Seriously, how long does it take to have a kid?"

"Two kids," Nathan corrected, "And you'd be surprised. When your mom gave birth to you, it took fourteen hours,"

"Well how long has it been?"

"About ten," He answered, "Calm down. She was already halfway dilated when we got here so we didn't have to wait for that,"

"Oh, Lucas was horrible," Deb said, "Twenty hours long. God, it was hell,"

"Haley was only six hours,"

"Seriously?"

"Yep, I was all prepared for a long time and she came out fast,"

"Nathan was eighteen hours. He was big, too."

"Thanks mom,"

"Welcome!"

The doors opened and Lucas, dressed head to toe in blue, walked out, grinning. They all stood up.

"Two girls!"

"Ha!" Lindsey shouted, "I told ya! I knew it would be two girls!"

"What are their names?" Karen asked,

"Emily Fae and Eva Rose Scott,"

"Beautiful names," Peyton said, giving him a hug, "Congratulations,"

"Thanks,"

"Can we see her?" Paige asked, excited.

"Yeah, she's right in there,"

They walked in to see Brooke in the hospital bed, holding two beautiful baby girls.

"I told you it would be two girls!" Lindsey said to her as they walked in.

"Damn!" Brooke exclaimed, "I lost!"

"Brooke!" Lucas scolded, talking one away from her, "You can't say that in front of them!"

"Oh, they're babies! What are they gonna do?"

They all laughed as Deb took the baby from Lucas's arms. "Which one is this?"

"That is Ella," Brooke told her,

Lucas scowled turning to her, "Ella? I thought we decided on Emily?"

"Lucas," She said sternly, "I just went through ten hours of labor, alright? That's ten hours of pushing two lives out of a ten-centimeter hole; _I _get to decide the names!"

"Eva and Ella it is, then!"

Peyton laughed, "They're beautiful, Brooke,"

"Thank you godmother!"

Peyton's eyes widened, turning to her. "Godmother?"

Brooke's head nodded vigorously, "Yep, you want to?"

"I'd love to!"

Peyton took the baby from her arms and cradled her. "Hello Eva, I'm Peyton, you're godmother and I am going to spoil you rich and teach you some good music and how to bug your parents and your uncle Nathan and then I'm going to teach you to sneak out and how to impress some guys and…"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Lucas said, scowling at her, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, they won't be dating til they turn thirty!"

Brooke scowled, "Uh, no, I think more along the lines of thirteen,"

"Twenty,"

"Fifteen"

"Sixteen"

"Fine, sixteen,"

"Oh!" Peyton exclaimed, passing Eva along, "This reminds me! Nathan, guys, I have something to tell you!"  
Nathan scowled, concerned, "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!"

They all congratulated her, giving her hugs.

"I say it's a boy!" Lindsey said,

"No way!" Brooke argued, "It's a girl!"

"No, I think It's gonna be…two boys!" Karen said,

"Twenty dollars says it's a boy and a girl" Deb said,

"Guys!" Nathan interjected, "You're betting on our kid!"

"Oh!" Peyton said, "I want in! Two girls!"

End!


End file.
